


Destiny Unlocked

by Sammysuewho



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Post-Episode: s03e23 Quintessential Deckerstar, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe try to navigate their new relationship and be together in a world that seemingly wants them apart. New and unpredictable enemies, threaten them and Lucifer begins to doubt their ability to be together. Can they work things out on their own or will he let his family's legacy tear them apart? set kind of in season 4 and before. very protective lucifer, and deckerstar oriented. lots of fun with dan and ella as well as dr. linda and maze.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	1. Kidnapped

Lucifer hated Hell, He hated God, and right now more than anything he wanted revenge.

He glared down at the maze of cells and doors where he knew demons were torturing damned souls for all eternity and sighed. He had screwed up big time, but really had he? He had a job to do, an obligation. To protect Chloe. Poor Sweet innocent Chloe. His love. She was the true victim here. Caught up in his family's celestial drama.

Dad be damned.  
He was the LORD of Hell. An ancient God in his own right. He sat atop his throne, looking up at the sky wondering how she was doing.  
He was more human than he realized as he sat on the throne overlooking hell. It took every ounce of his being to leave Chloe alone at the penthouse, while he flew away.

The look in her eyes nearly broke him, and when they kissed, he had never felt so loved or cherished in all of his existance. 

He knew Maze would be pissed with him as well of course, for leaving without her, but he had to leave. He had to protect them all. He needed Maze on Earth to protect Chloe from any celestial being wile he was gone. 

Earth was his home and he had to re gain control down here. The smell of ash and death permeated his senses making him turn his nose in disgust. He wore his signature black Armani suit with the red bottom Loui Vuitton’s that matched perfectly. He sighed. “So, this is it.” He said out loud to himself. A few demons flew up to gawk at their lord and he shoed them away with just a glare. He could hear the whispers now, the dark lord was back. 

Hell was a dark place, the only light was the light from the fires, and individual holding cells that the souls were kept in. Shadows roamed the maze of corridors flying in a blur. “My lord you are returned.” One shadow figure asked as he flew up to the throne to see for himself that his lord had returned. Lucifer nodded to the shadow creature. “Your name is?” he asked bluntly. “Caridol.” The creature responded nervously. “Caridol, can you tell me if there have been talks of rebellion since my leave?” he asked calculated. 

The shadow figure bowed down low in submission. “It is true I have heard whispers; they were wondering where you left to my lord.” He replied shakily. His voice faltered leaving room for doubt. Lucifer’s eyes flashed a bright red. His devil face showing now and the sharp barbed wings spread wide.

“You tell everyone that the King has returned and if I hear of anymore rebellion talk there will be hell to pay!” he shouted. The shadow figure shrank back in fear and nodded leaving quickly. That should get the rumors started he thought as he sat back down and looked up at the sky. 

His dark thoughts drifted back to how Chloe was, he missed her smile, her light. Time worked differently in hell and he wasn’t sure if it was hours that had passed by or days. Why was fate so cruel he thought idly as he looked over his kingdom. He was destined to be punished and this was it. He didn’t want to rule hell anymore, he wanted to live a normal existence, and be loved. Was that so hard of a concept. He thought bitterly. 

What happened to forgiveness. What happened to his other brothers and sisters? Surely one of them would be willing to take over for a few millennia. He thought angrily. When he got his hands on his dad, he would show him just how much he should have forgiven him and left him and his family alone. 

Back up on earth....  
Chloe couldn't believe it. Was she tainted, destined to be alone for all of her life? What did she do to deserve this. He left. Her love.  
He was gone. That was the first thought Chloe had. How could he leave her?? Just when they figured things out. She was so upset. 

Chloe stood on that balcony for she didn’t know how long. She waited for him for hours on that stupid balcony, until Linda, Ammenadeal and Maze helped her to his bed for she was all cried out. Her eyes hurt from crying so hard. Deep red circles marred her porcelain skin under her blue eyes. Linda just hugged her tightly whispering comforting words saying everything was going to be ok and they would all be there for her, but Chloe had never felt so alone In her entire life. Her partner was gone, her love. How was she going to explain this to everyone at work? Dan would ask questions of course, but Ella, would probably help her.

. They would ask what the matter was, where Lucifer had gone this time. Dan was already skeptical of him, most days and this was not helping. He wasn’t coming back. A choked sob escaped her lips as she laid on his bed. It had only been three days at this point in time, but it felt much longer. She still could smell him on his bed sheets. That earthy mineral masculine scent that was all lucifer. Tears leaked out of her eyes once again and she grabbed a tissue dabbing her eyes. 

Maze entered the pent house at that point and looked around. “Chole?” She asked worry evident in her tone as she approached the detective. “Maze, what am I going to do, I can’t face the world yet, not without him.” She choked out the words as a sob wracked her body. “What?” she growled. 

“Left us. Said he he, had to protect us all.” She cried flinging her arms into her best friend the demon. She hugged Chloe back tightly but not to tightly as her strength was way more than the human’s. “I told him hi loved him and he said he loved me back, we were so close Maze, then, he said he had to go, and he didn’t know when he would be back or if.” She was letting the words sink in. Maze tried to control her anger but this was like a punch in the gut. She was with Lucifer for Millenia. 

She protected him. What the hell was he up to. She thought. “Chloe he’s probably just trying to make sure things are squared away down there in Hell. He will be back I promise you. I know he loves you and he love Trixie too, he wouldn’t just leave us.” She reassured her. She was worried, Chloe looked like Hell, literally. Her skin was paler, than usual, her eyes were red and puffy from crying constantly and she looked wrecked. She guessed that was what a broken heart did. She worried about Lucifer too, being alone down there. Oh he would get his ass kicked when she saw him again for not including her in on this latest adventure of his.

“You need to rest, why don’t you lie down and get some sleep and I will call Ammenadeal and see if he knows anything.” Maze said. Chloe nodded. Yeah, she would get some sleep alright, she sighed , she couldn’t stay here much longer, she had already wasted her weekend away, it was Sunday night after all. She had to go back to work tomorrow.  
Trixie thankfully was spending the week with Dan so she had time to sort things away. She drove home and fell asleep a few hours later. She couldn’t bring herself to continue to stay at the pent house.  
Chloe woke alone Monday morning and set to work. She was going to get on with her life, Lucifer would want her to move on ad be happ, but her thoughts kept drifting to him. Was he ok? Was he scared, hungry, hurt? She looked up to the sky as she stood by her patrol car in the parking lot and set a silent prayer up to God to protect her love. If she couldn't , she had to find someone who could.


	2. Taken by a new enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to cope with work and getting back to normal but an unexpected foe shows up and Chloe ends up fighting for her life.

Chapter Two – 

Chloe wanted to drown herself in her work. It had been just two weeks since Lucifer had left, and she was feeling more alone than ever. Dan and Ella had been an item now for a while and they all included her in their evening activities making sure she was taken care of, especially Maze, felt oddly protective of Chloe, but she was just sooo alone. She tried. She really did, but she missed him every day. His wit and crass comments, the laughter everyone seemed to always have when around him. His Hugs. There was just a void in her life. “Decker!” The new police chief called her into his office. She sighed. 

“You wanted to see me Lieutenant Briggs sir.” She asked the older man. “I wanted to thank you for that intel on the Cansino case. That lead panned out and it turned out Ariel was the killer. She was jealous of her older sister, Cierce, getting more of the cut of money from her father’s funeral because she was the older one.” He said. Chloe nodded. She had said she wasn’t going to take anymore cases for a while but she needed something to distract her mind. 

“Good, I’m glad that’s settled.” She said. Lieutenant Briggs looked at her. “You have a few months’ worth of vacation …. why don’t you take some time off; you look like shit.” He said. She quirked her eye at him. “I beg your pardon?” She asked angrily. “I mean, I was surprised when you weren’t put on personal leave after the whole, fiasco with your .uhm …ex fiancé…and your partner.” He said questioningly. She sighed defeated. There was really no way she was getting out of this one unscathed. She might as well spend some time with Trix. 

Of course, he would want to talk about that. It was all everyone was talking about these days in the department, still she would get sad looks from her coworkers, whispers as she walked to her desk. Dan at least was protective of her still, telling everyone to scatter and mind their own damn business

She sighed. “I just want to keep things going as normal, I guess I could take some.” Chloe said. “I am dedicated to this job and I am a good detective.” She defended. He nodded. “I know Decker, I’m just worried about you. Ella Lopez had expressed some concerns about your health as well. She said you haven’t been sleeping or eating and honestly, she is right. I can see how tired you look right now, just…take a few weeks. Go on vacation. You still have your job. “He added. 

“Ok, sir. I will.” She sighed. “I will fill out the paperwork and hand it in at the front desk today, thanks for being concerned about me.” She said. Briggs nodded and told her that was all. She walked out of his office feeling defeated. “What happened in there?” Dan asked. She sighed. “He wants me to take some time off to process things.” She said. He sighed. “Look Chlo, you don’t look so well, I mean even I can tell your loosing weight, and there’s bags under your eyes. Were all just concerned for you.” Dan explained. “Well I’m fine. I am not losing weight and I don’t need to be treated as a baby.” She replied angrily gathering up her things and storming off.

Chloe turned in her personal leave paperwork at the front desk. The receptionist giving her yet another sad sympathetic glace and Chloe wanted to strangle her. She drove over to Lux. Maze would be there. She needed a friend to talk to. Maze was tending the bar as usual. “Chloe, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working?” She asked wiping down the bar. Chloe sighed her eyes filing with tears. 

“They sent me home. Said I looked like crap.” She sniffed grabbing a napkin from the bar. Maze glared at her. “What? They are jack asses, but you do look awful, when was the last time you slept?” She asked concern in her voice. “Two days ago.” Chloe replied. “I just need him. I miss him.” She said knowing only Maze would understand. “I know honey me too.” She walked around the bar and wrapped her friend in a gentle hug. 

“How can I go on without him?” Chloe asked no one in particular. “We just have to. Maybe he will find a way back to us someday.” Maze replied. She had been with Lucifer the longest and had the most faith in him. “Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap?” She asked. Chloe nodded a tired yawn escaping her lips. Suddenly a cold chill entered the room but light emerged from the south entrance basking them in a light glow. 

Maze moved in front of Chloe protectively knowing that it was an angel coming to visit them. A beautiful older man with long blonde hair curly and bright blue eyes stepped in to the light. His wings folded behind him gently. “Hello Mazekene, Chloe. I am Oriphiel.” He said. 

“You…you’re Lucifer’s brother?” Chloe asked. “Sadly yes, but he owes me a great debt and I am here to collect, now that he is gone, and I know for a fact that you are special Chloe Decker, so you will be the price that is paid.” He started to reach out before Maze lunged forward wielding two sharp knives she pulled from the back of her outfit. “Over my dead body Oriphiel.” She growled. Chloe stood there In fear as the angel loomed over her. She thought they couldn’t kill humans, but she had a sinking sensation that she was badly mistaken, as usual. 

“Chloe whatever you do run!” Maze shouted as she lunged at Oriphiel. Chloe tried to run towards the elevator but the angel was too quick for her and he grabbed her around the waiste quickly squeezing her to him tightly. She gasped and screamed. “Maze! Help me!” She cried as they flew off into the night.


	3. Angry devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets her first taste of a celestial attack. She protects Lucifer from his brother and realizes everything is not as perfect in heaven as it may seem.

Chapter 3  
Maze paced back and forth nervously waiting for Ammenadeal to show up. He was the only one that could contact Lucifer in hell. She knew he was going to be pissed. She couldn’t let anyone else know that she had been taken, but she had to get her back soon. Chloe was too important to them all. Finally, Ammenadeal and Linda appeared with baby Charlie in toe.   
“Maze, what happened?” Linda asked fearfully. Ammenadeal put a comforting arm around her. 

“One of your brother’s came and kidnapped Chloe!” She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She flung a knife at the wall hard the wood splintering into minute pieces. “Oh my god. “Linda gasped looking to her husband. “Who was it that came?” Ammenadeal asked as he placed a comforting arm around Linda. 

“Oriphiel. The Jackass.” She sneered his name. “What? Oriphiel was the one of the seraphim, guardians of the gates of heaven. He was supposed to never abandon his post. We have to let Lucifer know.” He said pacing as he thought. “Yes, which is why you have to go down there. I can’t travel down to hell, and Lucifer doesn’t know what’s going on up here so you have to go.” Maze said. “I can watch over Linda and the baby until you get back.” 

“Do you know where Oriphiel would take Chloe? I mean, he can’t take her to heaven, she can’t travel realms, because she’s’ mortal so it has to be somewhere here on earth.” Maze said. Ammenadeal nodded. “I don’t know but Luci isn’t going to like this.” He said grimly. 

“I will only be gone a short while Linda. You will be okay if you stay here in the pent house with Maze.” He said. 

Linda nodded in understanding. 

“Yes, hunny go and get Lucifer. HE would want to know.” She replied kissing him quickly.

He kissed his son’s forehead and crossed it. Something he often did at night time. A term of love. 

“I won’t be long.” He said his wings erupting out of his back like a torpedo. Linda looked at her love in awe.  
He was a marvel. “I hope she’s okay. She must be so terrified.” She said to Maze who paced anxiously as she always did when she had a bad gut feeling. 

Ammenadeal flew up. Then as he broke the sound barrier he began to fly down. The scenery changed briefly turning from bright blue skies to greyish ashy skies. The gates of hell were similar to the ones in heaven, though they weren’t “pearly” they were more “sharp, pointed spikes” a dark grey color with dangerous spikes on the edges. 

A few demons stood behind and Ammenadeal stood proud and tall. “Let me Enter. I demand to speak to the King.” He commanded. One of the demons immediately obeyed, opening the gates of hell. He entered and paid them no attention, immediately flying to where Lucifer was high up on his throne. He looked bored, detached, like his mind was somewhere else entirely. “Brother, what a pleaset surprise!” Lucifer smiled as he stood to embrace Ammenadeal. “I assure you it is not, something has happened, brother and I’m afraid you are not going to like it.” He said his eyes down cast. Lucifer tensed; this was not good. He braced himself for what his brother was about to deliver. “What’s happened Ammenadeal…” He growled. 

“It’s Chloe, she’s been…she’s been kidnapped.” He said.

Lucifer roared with rage. Who would dare take his love? “What in the bloody fuck!” He screamed. “Who took her?! How long ago?” He asked. There was so many questions running through his head. “Brother, calm down, I know it was Oriphiel. Maze couldn’t stop him in time, and it was only a few hours ago, but I wanted you to know. We need your help to get her back.” He said. 

“God Damn Oriphiel, always causing problems. I knew he would end up being the unstable one. Well let’s go then!” He flung his wings out.” “Haithel!” He shouted. One of the longer demons flew up immediately.   
“Yes, my king. You called?” They asked in a shrill high-pitched wail of a voice. They were clearly nervous. “I am leaving for a while; you are to keep order in the kingdom while I am away. I will be back though.” He ordered. There was no question in his tone. The demon nodded. “Yes, my king.” He replied. 

“Do not disappoint me Haithel, I am in no mood right now!” He shouted. Ammenadeal could see his power down here. He knew his father had made the right choice in placing lucifer in charge, but he wondered if anyone else would be able to take his place once they got Chloe back. He knew that Lucifer would much prefer to stay and care for her in the pent house. Maybe he could find a way to send Oriphiel down in his stead. Ammenadeal thought to himself as he watched Lucifer make the necessary precautions before they left. 

Chloe awoke slowly and before she opened her eyes she could hear the sounds of waves crashing nearby. “You’re awake. You humans sleep too much.” The angel muttered as he watched her. She cracked her eyes opened and looked around. She was in some kind of cave, off the California coast. That much was clear, but what wasn’t clear was where, and for how long. “Where am I?” She asked. “I took the liberty of creating a temporary hideout for us while we sort our what we need to before things get too complicated.” The angel replied simply. She realized her hands were tied behind her back with harsh scratchy rope. Her feet were also tied together in front making it extremely uncomftorbal. She was sat upon a rock in the back of the cave. 

“We have a few days before the tide rolls in, and then we will have to relocate, but I’m sure I will get what I need from you before then. You are just a human after all.” Oriphiel said. “What do you want from me?” She asked fear tinged her voice. Her body shivered as a cold wind blew through the cave. 

Lucifer…she had to protect him from his brothers. Clearly not all of them were friendly. What a concept, a mean angel. She thought to herself. She was waiting for his response. “I need something my brother has, that was rightfully mine, and my other siblings. I also am curious as to why he has such a fascination with you, as well as my father, why are you so special, the miracle child.” He grinds the words out almost as a jealous brother or sister would if their sibling got a toy and they didn’t. 

Oriphiel had an unusual power, he was a guardian of truth, the gates of heaven and admittance. He would scan new beings before they entered heaven without their knowing most of the time, making sure they were “worthy” of entering the kingdom, before their final judgment from God. He flew over towards Chloe and his hand reached out and touched the side of her cheek gently but the action made her flinch back in revolt. “I need to look into your mind. See why you are the miracle child. Surely there has bee some kind of mistake.” He drawled. His ice blue eyes widened enormously, and Chloe felt a brushing against her mind. 

She then cried out in pain as a stabbing sensation forced it’s way through her brain. She tried to throw up a mind block, but was unsuccessful as he was already there like a inky slithery tape worm, that crawled in every private section of her mind.   
Mustering up with little strength she could, she threw up another mind block, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she closed them. “You will not enter my mid Oriphiel. Leave.” She commanded with more confidence the she felt. She felt a pulling and the angel flew back breathing heavily shock on his face. “You are just a human! You shouldn’t be able to do that!” He cried angrily.


	4. Getting Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe figures out what Oriphiel is after and tries to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Meanwhile, Lucifer and Maze search for her durring the day.

Chapter 4 –  
Oriphiel had been rather relentless in trying to get into Chloe’s mind.  
He stood Infront of her forcing her eyes open, but she kept her mind closed off, no matter how hard he stabbed at her skull. She cried in pain as it felt like his fingernails sharp and pointed sliced down her brain trying to force entry. She saw stars. She was tired, exhausted, but she would keep fighting. If this was anything like Hell, she decided she would rather go there than deal with this much longer. He left. Leaving hear a few hours reprise, she usually used this time to rest her head and let her guard down. 

Chloe coughs hard making her chest hurt. She wasn’t sure how long she had been in the cave. It seemed like maybe 4 days. Or 3 she couldn’t remember but it was long enough that hunger began really clawing at her stomach. Oriphiel had left for hours on end only returning to try and get into her mind. 

When she refused to let him in he would scream in anger hitting her with the back of his hand hard, and threatening even more pain but Chloe wouldn’t betray Lucifer. She felt blood trickle down a particularly long and nasty cut on the side of her face and she winced in pain. 

She thought of Trixie and how she missed her hugs. She knew Lucifer would take care of her daughter. She tried saying a quick prayer, and her skull burned. She screamed in pain. She couldn’t even talk in her head without it hurting excruciatingly. 

“Lucifer, if you can hear me, I’m alive. I’m ok.” Was all she managed to get out before her head lulled back and she fell unconscious.  
Lucifer. Her mind was exhausted from protecting itself. She slept most of the time Oriphiel wasn’t there trying to gain access to her mind, albeit uncomftorbal but she managed to get a few hours of sleep in.  
Oriphiel wanted Azreal’s blade. It was part of a puzzle that he was trying solve to get Lucifer back to hell for good. So far there was the blade, a key and a necklace and a map to the universe that only celestials had. That he and his brother, were searching for. So far, she had also discerned that God did not know of this plan. She understood so much more now why Lucifer acted the way he did, and why he was so Leary of trusting anyone most of all his family. 

Dan Espinoza knew Chloe and Lucifer were a thing, but when she didn’t reutn his text messages for the last few days he began to worry. He called the next best person who knew where she could possibly be. “Maze.” He said to his now, crazy friend. 

“Where’s Chloe? I haven’t been able to get a hold of her and she’s missed a day of work.” He asked worriedly. Dan always had been protective of his ex-wife, but he had a unusual gut feeling that not all was well in the Decker house. “Hey Dan, yeah I meat to call you, Chloe’s been up sick at Lucifer’s.” She replied breezily. Hopefully not causing him any more need to be concerned. 

“Lucifer already called the Lieutenant to let him know that Chloe was taking a few sick days." She explained. She continued on with her elaborate story.

"She got a real bad stomach bug at LUX Saturday and hasn’t been feeling right since.” She said.  
“You know, the flu’s been going around.” He had had Trixie that weekend and offered to keep her for the rest of the week for her to get better. He didn’t realize she was so sick. He grimaced painfully at the thought. He remembered times when she would work through her colds, and re assure him she was fine even though he knew better. He was just glad someone was there to take care of her for once. “Ok Maze, I got Trix covered for the week, let me know if she needs anything at all.” Dan replied hanging up.

Maze sighed. She was amazing at lying but that was a close one. “That was too close.” She said to Lucifer as they drove in Lucifer’s black corvette around the city. Maze had been trying to sniff out a trail for the last few hours to no avail. She couldn’t fly during daylight hours, as humans would freak out. There was just no easy way to search for her at the moment. Lucifer had a gut instinct and turned a corner up past Santa Monica in the mountains. There was a cliff and some remote beaches up about ten miles and for some reason his gust instinct told him to go there, so he followed.


	5. Unexpected helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azreal joins in the search to help find Chloe and has an argument with her brother. Chloe still is tied up in the cave.

The gates of heaven stood tall and daunting as Oriphiel flew to his post. His brothers and sisters were busy doing their tasks each set to them when they were created. His was mundane he thought as he guarded the souls entering the gates. 

He had a lot of anger built up from neglect. It seemed that that was a running theme in his family. Lucifer felt this as well but he was dumb enough to try to start a rebellion. Oriphiel was biding his time.   
He was a middle child, and tended to have middle child syndrome, and when one is ignored for long periods of time they tend to act out. He flew up to his post at the pearly gates making sure no one knew of his absence. 

He left the human in that cave for a few days, she would be fine he mused as he sat at his post watching amazed newly departed souls enter the gates. He rolled his eyes bored. After doing this same watchdog job for eternity he needed a change. 

“Oriphiel, brother.” The angel of death said as she appeared before him Azreal was a different sibling as well, her gifts were to know when to collect the souls of the dead and dying. She could also restore souls to their bodies when it was not their time to come to heaven or hell. “Hello little sister, I was wondering when you would come poking around loose something?” He asked his blue eyes blinked. Azreal glared at him. Her dark brown eyes sending daggers his way. Her shourt crop of black hair swished as she walked forward towards him.

“Your blade perhaps?” He asked. Azreal shook her head. “You are a jerk; you know full well I gave it to Lucifer to keep it is his also.” She replied sneering at him. “Why are you keeping Lucifer’s human companion trapped in a cave? He’s not going to like this brother, Uriel came and told me one of the patterns was off and asked if I would help him figure out the problem.” She said. Uriel was One of Lucifer’s other siblings, he could deal in patterns, he was really amazing with it, basically he could predict anything at any time and all he had to do was move just one single thing in time. 

“I am protecting this family perhaps you should be grateful sister, if you were to keep a better hold of your things this probably wouldn’t even have to happen.” He stated standing up. Suddenly there was a rush of wings and all beings seemed to stop and look and see who had joined the conversation. “Michael, what a unpleasant surprise.” Oriphiel drawled. 

“What have you gotten yourself into brother, why are you meddling with father’s plan, and why are you keeping a human prisoner? “He accused. Michael was the messenger angel and one of god’s chosen archangels. When he showed up there was usually trouble, or going to be. “Really you all are acting as if I am going to take over heaven or something.” He laughed. “I don’t know what you are planning brother, but leave Lucifer and his family alone. Father has a plan for him and you are disrupting that.” Michael warned. His tone left no room for argument and Oriphiel squirmed nervously. “Well I am doing this for our family. As you all know Lucifer has some how obtained the Blade that belonged to Azreal, he pointed, had lost his blade, and Lucifer, used it to transport our mother to another dimension without father’s permission might I add.” 

Michael stalked up to him a towering angel in all his glory ready to attack if threatened and he replied, “You are stepping out of line brother. Get back in line before you do something you will regret. You forget, Lucifer is the Lightbringer as well and has permission to wield the blade as he sees fit.” Michael replied seriously. 

Oriphiel growled back at him and stepped back towards him threateningly. “Do not threaten me brother or we will have problems. I can do what I want for we all have free will or have you forgotten?” he sided. Michael looked at Azreal and sighed. He then let his wings flap out menacingly and he flew into the sky without a second thought. 

“If you have nothing better to say Az, I have some business I need to attend to.” He said. Azreal flew away towards earth while he flew into another realm, closer to hell. He had some business with some demons that needed upmost discretion. Angels and Demons were not supposed to be working together, but well, Oriphiel needed assistance and they were the only creatures who seemed to get where he was wanting to go. Beggars can’t be choosers when picking partners. 

Azreal flew down to earth to check on the human. She figured she could stop by and see her friend Ella on the way as well. She reached out for the detective’s soul and linked her mind to hers. It drew her to a secluded beach on an edge of the coast. 

There were no humans there, she thought confusion lacing her brows. She walked around the beach for a while, trying to figure out where her link was drawing her too when she saw a familiar black corvette pull into a parking space up on the ledge of the beach. 

Lucifer got out of his car and walked towards his sister. “Azreal, what brings you here?” He asked. He followed his senses maybe she had as well? He guessed. “I heard your human companion is missing, and I came to offer my assistance in locating her brother.” She smiled. He hugged her.

“Thank you I appreciate your help. We’ve been looking for her for four days now. I’m afraid for her safety at this point.” He confided. Azreal nodded thoughtfully. “Well I do pick up a faint link to her soul but I can’t figure out where its coming from. It brought me to this beach.” She said.   
Lucifer could use all the help he could get at this point something drew him to this beach. There were some hidden caves a few miles down the way, and maybe she was here. He had a good feeling.   
“I found something!” maze shouted from a way down the beach. She found a light pink sheer sweater and lifted it in the air for him to see. “It’s got to be Chloe’s. It’s got her scent all over it. Were close.” She said. Lucifer nodded.   
“When I get my hands on Oriphiel he will wish he’d never been born.” He growled.


	6. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze helps Lucifer find Chloe, while she and Oriphiel engage in battle.

Chapter 6 

Lucifer and Maze searched the beach quickly, with finding Chloe’s sweater it gave him a new sense of urgency. She was close. He could feel it. He sensed it. The sun was bright in the sky as it was almost noon. Which meant they had a long time left in the day. Suddenly he saw a bright flash of light in the sky and saw his brother gliding towards a cave about five miles from where they were. He had just given away their place. “Maze!” He said urgently. She followed the angel and grinned. “I see him! Let’s go kick his ass.” She shouted. They flew down the beach at record speed. The moment Lucifer got to the cave he saw Oriphiel in the middle heading toward what looked like a rag doll in the back chained to the wall. Lucifer’s heart shuddered; it was her. His love was dirty, she had cuts and bruising along her face. Her usually golden-brown hair that sparkled in the daylight was matted brown clinging to her face. She looked to be halfway conscious.  
Lucifer unfurled his wings in a fit of rage. “Oriphiel!” Maze shouted. He turned and didn’t notice them at first, but when he did he cursed. “Fuck. Maze, how the hell did you get here so fast. I was hoping for at least another week. I still haven’t gotten what I wanted yet. He sighed dramatically.  
“I’m going to have fun kicking your ass.” She growled launching herself at him. They engaged in a punching and kicking match, Oriphiel landing in a few good hits and kicks to her ribcage. He was a surprisingly good fighter. Maze grunted in pain as he landed a particularly hard kick to her ribcage knocking her back a few steps. “Go get Chloe damnit!” She yelled at Lucifer.  
Lucifer tore his gaze away from his demon and ran over to his love  
Chloe was shaking with cold when he reached her. She looked like her body was in shock. Her hands and feet were bound together with scratchy rope and her clothes were wet. “Oh god. What has he done to you my love?” Lucifer whispered gently brushing his hand against her cheek. She flinched and blinked several times. Her gaze swam out of focus once, her eyes closing she was having a hard time staying awake.  
Her forehead had a large gash right above her right eye, and a large purple bruise under her eye marred her usually porcelain skin. “Chloe darling, can you hear me?” He asked. She rolled her head up and blinked a few times. She was clearly swimming in and us of consciousness. “Oriphiel, please don’t anymore…I can’t take it…..Lucifer? Am I dreaming?” She whispered. Her voice cracked from lack of use.  
“No Chloe, it’s me, Lucifer, I’m here to rescue you. I’m here darling. I have you now. Don’t be frightened.” He cooed. He turned back to look at the fight taking place behind him. He took a pocket knife out of his pocket and sliced away the ropes from her hands and feet. She tried stretching but winced as pain wracked her sore muscles. “Don’t move too much love, I need to assess your injuries.” Lucifer stated. “My head hurts.” She cried softly. He was afraid of what his brother had done to her, not only physical but mental abuse looked to have taken place which enraged him. Once he assessed her injuries and made sure there were no broken bones, or any internal bleeding, he shrugged off his black jacket and wrapped her up in it, gently lifting her in his arms.  
Maze was a blur in the daytime when she was really angry. Oriphiel landed a punch under her jaw throwing her head back making a loud cracking noise that made even lucifer wince, but maze was incredibly strong. She dug out her demon knives forged in hell and twisted herself around so she was to Oriphiel’s back. She plunged her right hand up under his right ribcage right where his heart would be and he screamed loudly. “You demon! How dare you!” he screeched as she wrenched the blade upward. “I win!” Maze shouted with a smug smile on her face.  
That blade was forged In hell and could only destroy immortals, and Oriphiel was an immortal.  
He screamed and wretched himself out of her grasp reaching in and pulling out the blade quickly. He then launched himself in the air so fast that it knocked maze back flat on her butt. She screamed “noooo!”  
“Maze! Forget him for now I need your help.” Lucifer called from in the cave. “ I need you to drive us back to Lux immediately!” Lucifer said sternly. She looked from him to Chloe. “Jesus, what did he do to her?” She exclaimed. “Yes, well he does seem at fault here. I am going to murder him when I see him.” He replied. He was trying to figure out how gently to lift her up and realizing there was no easy way he sighed. “Love I’m going to lift you up and it might hurt.” He said. She just nodded. “Wrap your arms around me.” He said gently scooping her up. She grunted in pain and let her head fall to his shoulder. “I never thought I would see you again.” She whispered looking up at him. “Whatever do you mean Chloe, I told you I would always find you.” He said smiling. “Is Trixie ok?” She asked.  
He smiled, “Your offspring has been with Dan this entire time, she has had no idea you have even been missing my love.” He said reassuringly. She seemed to relax immensely at this. They walked out of the cave into sunlight and she had to burry her eyes in the side of Lucifer’s shirt. It hurt too much to look into the light.  
“We are going home ok?” He said. She smiled and nodded. “Let’s go home.” She replied before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.


	7. A Light Shadow in the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes care of Chloe, who is not fully herself. Something is not what it seems.

Lucifer held Chloe tightly in his embrace as they pulled up to Lux. She had passed out immediately, from dehydration and stress, among other things. Lucifer seethed as he thought of Oriphiel getting away. He was too consumed with helping the detective to have reflexes quick enough to get after him and the fact that he couldn’t fly up to heaven irritated him to no end. That was an easy escape for him, and the prick knew it too. She stirred in his arms and moaned her hand going up to the cut on her head. 

“Chloe love, were almost home.” He said quietly. 

She winced at the same time, opening her eyes briefly.  
“There’s those beautiful blues.” He smiled. “Lucifer, I can't be here with you...he's in my head. He will find you and kill you through me.” She said. He could tell she was still frightened, and he held her all the closer. Lucifer looked down at her with love and adoration. "Darling did you forget I'm the most powerful being on earth? You have nothing to fear. I will protect us." He said. "He won't leave...He did something to my head..." She whispered in despair.   
She turned away her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. Chloe was openly crying now, the tears pent up exhaustion and fear, accumulated into one ball of emotions and Lucifer wasn’t sure how to handle everything.

“You need to rest. Let me worry about Oriphiel.” He said. She nodded and curled her body more into his embrace. He loved how she felt in his arms and he planned to keep it that way from this moment forward. “I love you Chloe, I should have told you sooner but...." He didn't finish the sentence.

“I love you too Lucifer.” She smiled and closed her eyes as Maze pulled around to the back entrance of the pent house and opened the door for them. She kept quiet this whole time and looked around for any enemies before allowing Lucifer to scoot out of the back seat with the detective in his arms. "Don't let him near me again. I couldn't handle it. He should be the one in hell not you..." She trailed.   
Maze left to patrol Lux and let the staff know not to let any visotrs in tonight. It was closed. She knew how to take care of everything. That was why she was Lucifer's second in command. She took care of things without having to be told what to do.

He gently lifted Chloe in his arms and took her up to his room, he then set her gently on the couch while he went and prepared a warm shower for her.

They had to get the dirt and dried blood off her before he could fully assess her wounds. She was already mostly asleep by the time he got back, her eyes closed and her features were pliant.  
He hated to have to re awaken her but they had to do this step by step. 

“Love, I need to get you cleaned off, before you go to sleep again.” He said. He lifted her up effortlessly and removed her clothing. The water was luk warm, gentle enough so it wasn’t shocking when he entered with her. She hummed in acknowledgement and stood for him as best as she could. Using the wall for support she relished in the feeling of the warm water.   
Her head still hurt from over use, the phsychic attack was the hardest on her. Lucifer wanted to ask her more but he was quiet as he grabbed a loufa with some very expensive soap and body wash and set to work. 

There was nothing sexual about this shower, because he knew what torture was like and the fact that someone let alone one of his family members injured the woman, he loved made him extra furious but he was gentle with her. Right now, she was still in a state of shock and he would be there for her when reality came crashing down. 

He could start to see more bruising around her midsection, her stomach and her side. A definite purple bruise went right under her breast to her back and he sighed. Finally, after about ten minutes she began swaying more unable to hold up her balance any longer. He turned the shower off and wrapped her in a extra large soft black towel. She didn’t speak very much, and that was probably because she was too exhausted. 

Lucifer lifted her gently in his arms and deposited her onto his bed.  
Lifting the sheets up to her chin he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She flung her eyes open and looked at him, “You aren’t leaving, are you?” She asked. He shook his head. “Of course, not.” “Stay with me, I need you.” She begged pulling him down on the bed with her. She latched onto him like a three year old Trixie racing in for a hug.   
He sighed he was still dressed, but he complied anyway, getting under the sheets. She snuggled up close to him and succumbed to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He awoke to a blood curdling scream at 3am. There was a brief disorientation but he saw a white light at the far end of his room. 

“Whose there?” He shouted, however as quickly as he saw the white flash of light it vanished.   
"It's him! Oriphiel! He's come for me." She said in a trance like state and moved to get up from Lucifer's grasp. He pulled her back and looked at her concerned. She was clearly not acting normal. Something was not right. 

“Chloe? Are you alright?” he asked looking her over. She was breathing erratically and her eyes were glassy like she wasn’t fully there.   
“He’s there, in my head, controlling me, demanding.....” She said almost in a trance. “Who love?” He asked. “Oriphiel. He whispers things, evil horrible things…saying he’s going to destroy me…” She whispered tears glistening in her eyes.   
“Chloe, he can’t get anywhere near you. Not while I’m here. I promise.” He tried soothing but it didn’t work. She cried hard. “He got in my mind, he’s all over. I ca..can’t shut him out. “She put her hands over her ears and began rocking herself back and forth. “Chloe, listen to me, you are not alone, I am here and I will protect you love. Look at me.” He stated with a most forceful voice. She looked up at him and he kissed her passionately. She drowned in his touch. Soft velvet lips caressing her own. She sighed moaning into him and relishing in his embrace.


	8. Resting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe spends alot of time resting and thinkig about the past few days. She tries to help Lucifer with his brother.

Chapter 8   
Chloe slept most of the next two days.   
She awoke to eat some small breakfast, and drink some water.  
Lucifer had called in a favor from a doctor friend of his to come examine her, and he also discreetly called Dr. Linda to assess her mentally. He explained what had happened to her and that he was worried about her mental wellbeing. Linda reassured him that when someone experiences trauma they may not act like themselves as a way of self-preservation and not to worry but he was still worried none the same. Chloe wanted Lucifer by her side constantly. She was very afraid at night and in the dark. 

The shadows especially terrified her. She was not the same strong fierce detective he first met a year ago. He sighed. He sat down at the piano and decided to start playing a soft calming tune. Dan texted her a few times and asked how she was doing. He let his fingers glide effortlessly on the keys. Chloe hearing the soft melody got out of bed and walked over to him. “Lucifer, that’s beautiful.” She sighed sitting next to him. “I’m glad you like it. I often play when I’m having a hard time solving a problem or I am stressed.” He said.

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder listening. “I could listen to you play forever.” She sighed. “How are you feeling detective?” he asked. “I am feeling ok.” She said honestly. “I need to get ready to go back to work. I haven’t been in almost a week.” She said sighing.   
“Do not fret, I spoke to the captain, and told him you had a bad case of the flu.” He said. “I hope that’s ok.” He added hesitantly. He was never sure with her weather it was too forward of him to take those liberties or if she would not like them. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” She replied honestly. “I just am not used to this…being taken care of.” She said hesitantly. He looked at her in understanding and paused playing. “Detective, you deserve to be taken care of more than anyone I know.” He said. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged herself close to him. “I just needed to feel you.” She sighed. He didn’t ask. She had moments of complete lucidity then other moments of just not being there. 

He sighed. Lucifer hugged her back tightly. “I do not deserve you.” He said in her hair. She held him tightly. “You more than deserve me, a thousand times over.” She replied kissing him softly. “We have to talk though. I know what Oriphiel is after.” She said. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Really and what pray tell do you think that would be?” He asked. “He wants what any fallen angel wants first off. Power. He wants to control the universe, and in his mind the way to get that is with Azreal’s blade, but he doesn’t understand that you are the light bringer and the only one who can manipulate it. So, he’s going to go after something else.” She said.   
He nodded. “Yes, I half expected him to, the dolt. I don’t think father would allow him to get to out of hand but we all saw how he kidnapped you.” He said running a hand through his hair and sighing. “Do not fret though I have hidden the blade in a spot where no one can get to it without knowing a code.” He said. She nodded breathing easy for the first time that evening.

“For now, you need to rest, if you are feeling well enough you can go to work Monday.” He said. She nodded. “I also was going to have Daniel bring Trixie over here tomorrow so she can stay. I feel much safer knowing you both are here under our protection.” He said. She beamed at him. She missed her daughter fiercely and needed to hold her once again. “I love you.” She said kissing him again. “and I you, detective, but come, let us get some rest. The doctor said you have a concussion and bruising, as well as a cracked rib, so you need to sleep in order to heal.” He said sadly. She let him lead her back to bed. Yawning it was late, and she was tired. 

Dr. Linda stoped by the next morning and sat with Chloe in the living room. She was very gentle in her questioning as usual, asking how she was, if she needed anything. “I’m always here for you Chloe, you are now practically family, she smiled serenely. 

Chloe hugged her tightly and feigned a headache. She told Linda she had to use the rest room but Linda guessed she was uncomftorbal with the questioning so she allowed her to leave. Chloe locked herself in the bathroom door and took several deep breaths. Her vision swam, and her chest hurt. She was having a panic attack. She wasn’t one used to having them but something in the good doctor’s questioning triggered her. 

Chloe wondered what exactly it was but she couldn’t think straight. A few minutes later she could hear a knock on the door. “Darling it’s me open up.” He said quietly. She couldn’t bring herself to moving just yet. She curled her hand out and lightly flicked the lock before returning to the little ball she had formed on the floor. “Chloe, breathe. You are having a panic attack.” He said his large hands covering her slender shoulders. 

She breathed erratically unable to suck in any air. “I can’t.” She whispered he sat down on the floor next to her and gathered her up on his lap gently. “Yes, you can breathe in.” he commanded. She did as he asked and sucked in a breath and exhailed. “Good, do it again.” He said. “In and out, breathe with me.” He commanded. His tone left no room for argument. “She asked if he touched me inappropriately, and I said not in the normal sense of the word. Until he reached my mind, I didn’t give him permission.” She whispered the smell of lucifer’s cologne calmed her. “Shhhh I’ve got you now Chloe, no harm can come to you.” He comforted. “I don’t want him anywhere near me.” She said. “ He said he would use any means to get you, and If he had to he would use me to do it. I have to go away, to protect you.” She said crying. 

“Chloe, look at me.” He commanded. His gaze was fierce yet getle at the same time. “You have to trust that I can protect you. I am the lord of hell, do you really think my measley angel brother can destroy me?” he asked a hint of laughter In his voice. Chloe smiled for the first time and giggled. “I know I just, don’t want him to hurt you. I can’t loose you.” She said. “You will always have me, Chloe, I promise I will always be there for you.” He held her tightly for a few more miutes before she felt ok to get up. He gathered her up in his arms and deposited her on th bed. She fell asleep rather quickly and he quietly left the room. He went down to the kitchen and got his phone out and called the one person he knew would help. "Brother. I need you to come over. We have something to discuss." He said. Ammenadeal responded right away and they sat at the bar discussing what would in essence become the beginning of a long chain of events.


	9. Getting a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe lets lucifer take care of her for a while. Lucifer and Ammenadeal come up with a plan.

Chapter 9  
It was the next morning.

Sun shown brightly over the LA skyline flowing sparkling into the penthouse.

Chloe loved the morning light.

It was so soft and made her feel warm. Her and Lucifer had woke slowly wrapped up in eachother’s embraces. His smell all over her. She sighed contentedly. “Good morning detective.” He purred. “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” She asked. He shook his head kissing her shoulder. 

“No.” He replied simply. “I like it too much.” She nodded looking up into his dark eyes. “I love you.” She said honesty pouring through every pore. “I want to spend the rest of time with you.” She added. He smiled that genuinely happy smile almost goofy and childlike in his way that made her giggle. “And I you my love.

You still need to heal, though. How are you feeling?” he asked concerned. 

“I feel much better. Still sore, but my headaches are starting to go down.” She said. He nodded. “I am having the doctor over in a while to speak with you regarding, the incident, I hope you don’t mind. I figured you would need someone other than myself to talk to, though I am always available should you need me. You know that.” Lucifer said. Chloe loved how he took care in her mental state, knowing this was clearly not a normal situation they were in. She nodded. 

“That sounds good thank you Lucifer.” She smiled. “I need to get up and get dressed, would you like anything water?” He asked. She shook hear head. She sighed and sunk back into the bedding. She missed his heat as soon as he left her and a part of her reached out for him, but she knew that was just her automatic response now. The fear of being taken from her life had thwarted her whole existence and it was especially hard to get back to her normal way of thinking.

Ammenadeal was a message, a follower. He was not used to leading. That’s’ why when his brother Lucifer asked him to step up and help figure out what to do with their other brother, he was resolute. He was always in control of his situation at all times, and was well aware of others that were going on around him. Being the keeper of the keys made him a leader in his father’s eyes, as well as his siblings. 

It took a great deal of faith in himself for him to leave everything that he knew and was comftorbal with in heaven to realize he had a life here down on earth. However, he understood now what his brother saw in this existence. Linda, his love, helped him see this as well. Her love and acceptance were a guiding light for him. He also still held an amount confidence in his father, but that was wavered, when he constantly asked his father for assistance, but never got an answer. How was he supposed to maintain his unwavering faith in him? That was the ultimate question. Chloe didn’t deserve what was happening to her. She was a good human. It just didn’t make any sense.

“Lucifer, we can’t let him get the dagger, he wants to take over heaven and hell.” He stated. It was of the upmost importance. “It’s not in father’s plan.” He added. He knew his father’s plan was a hot button topic for Lucifer.

“I don’t bloody give a damn if it was part of his plan or not.” He growled downing a swig of scotch. “Was part of father’s plan letting the detective get kidnapped and attacked?” He growled back.  
Ammenadeal sighed. “No, but we can never fully know what his plans consist of Luci you know that.” He said. Lucifer sighed. “My problem, brother, is Oriphiel has it in his head that this dagger is his key to taking over heaven and hell, and kicking us all out of it. How are we going to stop him?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” He replied pacing anxiously. “What if you went to heaven and got some reinforcements, and I went to hell and got some assistance.” He asked. Ammenadeal looked at him.  
“Angels and demons wont work together brother, it has never happened in the history of time.” He said. Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Yeah well things need to change.   
I was a fallen and you and I are working together, so what is the difference?” He asked. Ammenadeal sighed and took a drink of his beer. “I don’t know. It seems too risky. We can’t risk getting our older brother’s aware of the situation, they will alert father, and he will be most displeased.” He said worry creasing his brow. 

“The love of my existence was attacked and nearly killed at the hands of a family member. Forgive me If I’m a little untrusting.” He stated. They sat quietly a few more moments trying to figure out how to next best approach the situation. 

“I guess we feel out or siblings, pull them all aside ask questions. We have to get them involved Luci. There’s no other way. “Do you really think they would help us after centuries of not talking to one another?” Lucifer asked disdain in his voice. He hated asking anyone for assistance, being the devil himself he always attended to everything by himself. That was his punishment but now, that it involved someone he cared for well, things have certainly changed. 

Chloe woke gingerly feeling around the soft sheets of his bed, she hadn't realized she dozed off again. The doctor told her she needed as much rest to heal her brain as possible. Concussions were a difficult injury to heal. You couldn't see them, you can only feel them, and Chloe still felt bruised and battered internally.

She took a deep breath and steadied her racing heart. She felt bad. She felt like a failure, having panic attacks was not something she was used to and she didn’t want to be. “Lucifer?” She called hesitantly. He was at her side in an instant. “Hi darling, how are you feeling?” He asked looking her over concern etched on his handsome face. 

“Much better, thank you. Who are you talking to down there?” She asked. “Ammenadeal is helping me figure out what to do about Oriphiel.” He said sitting down next to her. He took her tiny hand in his and kissed it gently in that old timey way that he does. 

She swore he was from another century. Ammenadeal walked cautiously into the room not wanting to startle her. “Chloe, how are you feeling? I’m trying to figure out some way to help you. It’s quite a complicated situation as you are aware.” He said in that deep baritone voice of his. She found it oddly comforting now. 

‘We will figure it out.” She poured confidence into her voice. “ I was wondering If I could see Trix, now I miss her terribly.” Chloe asked. She knew she wasn’t due to see her daughter in a while but she figured Dan needed a break and she missed her daughter. 

He never complained about her daughter being too much of a hassle but she was used to always having Trixie around, and she wanted to get things back to as normal as possible. “Of course if you think you are up to it love.” Lucifer replied airly. 

She grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick text to Dan asking him to bring her over to Lux. 

A few minutes later, the elevator door pinged and a tiny blurr raced over through the pent house to the bedroom like she owened the place. "MOMMY!" She called. She was getting older now but Trixie still called her mother mommy most of the time. It warmed Lucifer's heart. 

"Hi Daniel." He said warmly. "Hi how is she doing?" Dan asked concerned. "She's doing better, she's been through it with this sickness, and i fear i have been a bit over protective in caring for her, but she really wanted to see the urchin so i saw no reason now that her feaver was gone." He said breezily. He was protecting Chloe so he felt no reason to tell Daniel the truth at the moment. He was clearly not ready to know about Immortals yet. "Hi baby. I missed you!" Chloe said envelouping her daughter in a warm hug.   
"Hi Dan." She said. She was sitting up in bed with a book propped on the side of her. "How are you doig Chlo?" He asked looking her over. He noticed several bruises that weren't there before but he wouldn't say anything just yet. He knew odd things happened around Lucifer, but he hoped his ex wife was safe. "I"m doing better thanks just tired. I missed you guys." She said smiling.   
" We missed you too." He replied smiling. "Daddy let me have a sleep over with Emily!" Trixie said smiling warmly at her father. Emily was one of her best friends from school and Chloe never let her have sleepovers on school nights.

"Did he now." Chloe said smiling. " Yep, we got to play twister, and we watched a bunch of disney movies. They chatted for another few hours and then Chloe decided to get up and stretch. Lucifer plopped Trixie on the couch with a grilled cheese and some chips for lunch. They sat and played a game of uno and kept eachother company while Chloe took a shower and got dressed. She needed this normalcy again. She didn't want to have to keep fearing Oriphiel even though he was still out there biding his time.


	10. Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night Lucifer and Chloe celebrate thier relatioship at Lux. Lucifer plays for everyone.

Chapter 10

Saturday came quickly for Lucifer and he woke at his usual time 6am. Saturday's were always his busiest work days, he usually entertained most of the day his rich client friends, as well as his celebrity friends. Maze patrolled the surrounding building and everything was currently in heightened security because of the incident with Chloe. Dan called to ask how she was feeling before his shift, asking if they needed anything, which Lucifer politley declined and thanked him for his concern about Chloe. He let him know that she was well and healing. 

Lux was in full swing mode by 11am. 

Staff were waiting tables, and light Jazz music filled the air. It was a classy place where people met to discuss deals of all sorts. 

Lucifer would play from 2 to 3am and the DJ would play from 10pm to 1. People from all over La tried to get into the high-end night club but only the richest and most famous tended to get in.

Chloe was feeling much better her mind still bruised but outwardly her bruises had begun to fade. Lucifer to extra good care of her and she found herself clinging to him most of the time. “Come with me tonight, have some fun if you feel up to it love, you need to relax a little. Maze will be there.” He said. Maze was extra protective of Chloe and Trixie and she felt safe knowing her friend was there to save her. 

“I don’t have anything to wear.” She complained her hair was a rumpled mess from laying in bed all morning but Lucifer insisted she rested.

“Well then you need to go shopping.” He stated simply. She smiled. “I don’t think so.” She replied getting a glass of water from the sink. 

“I don’t see the problem, go with Maze if you feel uncomftorbal, or would you like me to go with you and supervise?” He asked waggling his eyes at her.

She rolled hers. “Lucifer, it’s not like that, I don’t want to take advantage of you. I love you for you, not your possessions.” Chloe said walking over to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

He leaned back against the bar and kissed her softly. “I Know love so let me take care of you, in turn. Money as you know has never been an object of want for me. I have more than I could ever need. Go shopping, you deserve something nice to wear, especially if you want it.” He said sincerity ringing in his tone. She sighed. 

“Only if Maze can go with.” She said. He nodded and pulled out his cell. She went and got into the shower after they ate breakfast together, and Trixie was still fast asleep in her room. She was not a morning person. Finally after Chloe’s shower, she heard Trixie enter the bathroom. “Hi Trix how did you sleep?” She asked hugging her daughter. 

“So good. Lucifer’s bed is so comftorbal.” She sighed happily. Her hair was a mess as it usually was in the morning and Chloe set to brushing the tangles out of her daughter’s hair. Something she found very comforting. “Do you want to go shopping with Maze and I today?” Chloe asked her daughter. Trixie’s eyes sparkled. “Yes! That sounds like so much fun! Why do you need to go shopping?” She asked. “Well, Lucifer’s going to be playing at his club tonight and he asked me to go, so I am going to. I think if you want, you can have a sleepover at your friends house.” Chloe said as she pulled her daughter’s hair back into an elegant French braid. 

Trixie smiled. “That sounds great, I have been wanting to stay the night at Zoe’s. Can you can call her mom and ask? “Trixie asked. 

Chloe nodded. She had wanted her daughter to have all the childhood experiences that she never got to experience. Being an actress, she was always on a set of some kind and she never had sleep overs or stayed at friend’s houses so she wanted that for Trixie. She was friends with Zoe Carter’s mom, and she sent her a quick text. Hearing back a few minutes later Zoe’s mother said it was fine if Trixie spent the night.

Chloe met up with Maze a few hours later, with Trixie in the back seat of her patrol car. Lucifer gave her his credit card something she still wasn’t altogether comftorbal with but he insisted. They met up at a string of popular LA boutiques and stores off 24th and Broadway. Tourists of all kind were walking around looking at the stars on the sidewalk, and taking photos. 

“So, you need my help getting some slutty dresses huh Decker?” Maze asked smirking. Chloe sighed, she knew her fashion sense was practical, at best. She wasn’t a flashy kind of dresser. She never wore short dresses, or knee-high skirts, but she figured Lucifer liked that so she wanted to get some. "Not slutty, but yeah, you seem to know how to dress better than I so I thought I could use your advice.” She said. Trixie looked at her. “I like how you dress mommy.” She said smiling. “Thanks babe.” She replied kissing her forehead. They got dressed and left a half hour.

They looked around at the dresses and the little sales lady helped Chloe pick out a few different dresses, some flowery flowy ones that she really liked, other were more knee high and club appropriate, a red dress, a blue dress and a sparkling metallic silver dress that glittered when the light hit it right. She also purchased a few pairs of heals to match as well as some jewlery. She wasn’t used to indulging on herself so this was fun. “Well I think we’re all shopped out, what do you guys say to some lunch at Tonio’s?” Chloe asked as they rang up their purchases. Trixie squeaked. “I love Tonio’s!” She smiled. 

Maze approved of her choice of dresses. "Lucifer will like that sparkly one on you, he's always been fond of flashy things." She said.

They placed their bags in the car, and decided to walk to the restaurant. There was no wait so they were immediately seated and Chloe ordered them all drinks and Trixie ordered a Shirley temple. “I love these.” She hummed as she sucked the sweet liquid down. “It’s my favorite.” She smiled. 

Maze took a swig of her beer and Chloe sipped on her glass of wine.

The handsome waiter brought them bread and salads. “What can I get you ladies?” He asked smiling. “I will have the chicken cesar salad, and she will have a kids pizza with peperoni and green peppers.” Chloe said. He took down the order. “I’ll have a order of chicken fettucine.” Maze said handing the guy her menu. 

They ate and chatted happily while they waited for the chef to bring them their food. Suddenly a dark figure loomed over the back of Chloe and she felt a shiver run through her. She turned and saw Azreal standing quietly behind her. 

“Azreal! You scared me.” She chided as the angel of death walked around her looking apologetic. “Sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I came to actually warn you again, father is very unhappy with Oriphiel and he knows about his plan to take over heaven and hell.” She said sitting down. Chloe looked nervously to her daughter not wanting to talk about that infront of her.

Maze looked around the restaurant at the people giving them questioning looks. “Should we really be talking about celestial warfare here?” Maze whispered harshly. Trixie smiled. “Hi Azreal It’s good to see you.” She smiled whistfully. She couldn't be seen by most humans so only people with special gifts, like psychic gifts could see her.

Azreal smiled at her little friend. “Hi Trixie, your aura is beautiful today.” She said smiling. “Well discuss this later, Azreal, why don’t you join us for lunch?” Chloe asked trying to desperately change the subject. Azreal noting her hesitation smiled serenely. “That’s ok I can come back later; I have to go visit a friend anyways.” She said much to Chloe’s relief.

Trixie looked at her mom confused. 

Chloe wondered who she could be possibly talking about but she decided that would be a better question for later. They ate the rest of their meal In peace and finished shopping. A few hours later they were back at the penthouse, Chloe had hung up her purchases and Lucifer looked on happily. “I’m glad you did something fun for yourself love you deserve it.” He said smiling. “Ohh do I get to witness you in this tonight?” he asked holding up the dark blue shoulder strap dress. 

“Chloe smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. 

“If that’s the one you like then I will happily wear it for you.” She said. “But first, a shower.” She said. Trixie’s friend came over about a half hour ago so they had the pent house to themselves. Maze was back at Chloe’s apartment, and it was just the two of them. Lucifer kissed her deeply. 

“Mind if I join you? I have a fondness for make out sessions in showers and we have yet to experience one.” He said purring. She shivered as he kissed a trail of pecks down her collar bone. “Please, let’s just go.” Chloe breathed as she turned and lead him to the shower. Lucifer guided himself in first, letting the hot water rush over him. Chloe entered seconds later. She pressed against him wrapping her arms around his. “I love you so much.” She said kissing him tenderly. 

“I love you Chloe, more than anything, and know that I will always protect you.” He said with all the sincerity he could pour in his voice. 

“I know I just don’t know if I could handle it if anything happened to you.” She said worry still evident in her voice. Lucifer sighed. He knew she was a human but he vowed to make her understand that he was purely immortal and strong enough to withstand Oriphiel.

They finished showering and got dressed, Chloe took the time to straighten her hair like she did for the party with Charlotte Richards. “You look stunning love.” Lucifer said as she walked down the stairs to him. He held out his arm for her and she gladly walked into his embrace. 

“Let’s go enjoy the night.” Chloe said. He nodded. 

“Yes, we have much to celebrate. He kissed her cheek and they left the pent house. Not long after a rush of wings could be heard landing on the balcony. The pent house was dark as everyone was downstairs and the only sound that could be heard was the beat of the club underneath. Oriphiel waited until he knew the coast was clear. “I know it’s in here somewhere.” He said scanning Lucifer’s penthouse. His eyes were laser focused as he looked for the key. The one thing that could help him control the sword. 

Lucifer played joyfully unaware while his brother currently searched his pent house for the missing key to control the galaxy. 

Ammenadeal sensed something was off down in the club and quietly excused himself, heading up to the pent house to go have a look around. Maze was there before him at the elevator. "You feel it too?" She asked and he nodded. "Let's go." She said.


	11. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe spend a little time relaxing at Lux, while Oriphiel ransacks the penthouse.

Lucifer was always a fantastic piano player.

He let the music take him away to a place where there was no pain, his desires took over and the flow moved through his body. His fingers effortlessly picked up the notes and he learned how to read music rather quickly. His voice was also a tool he often would use to seduce women and get them in the bedroom but he used it now for pleasure. 

He genuinely loved to sing it gave him a sense of peace in a usually chaotic world. Chloe sat at the bar with Maze and Ella, while Dan got some drinks. 

She was busy chatting with one of Lucifer’s regulars, a tall handsomely dressed man who owned a string of restaurants of LaBrea ave His name was Stefan and he was clearly attracted to Lucifer, and had been around him for a long time. “So, how did you and Lucifer meet, I’m dying to know.” He gushed as he drank a very light green drink of some kind. “Lucifer and I are partners. “We work together at the police station and solve crimes.” Chloe said proudly.   
He gaped at her his eyes wide and shocked. “The things that man does never ceases to amaze me.” He said in awe. Lucifer finished his song till the end of time, and the room burst into applause. Chloe smiled appreciatively at her man, he knew how to work a crowd that was for certain.

“How do you know Lucifer Stefan? Besides the obvious.” She smiled. 

A scarlet blush crept up the man’s neck and even Chloe blushed looking at him. He was clearly in love with Lucifer. “Well, we go way back I sold him his first few houses, and he made me a couple of deals, which turned out to be very lucrative for me.” He smiled. 

Chloe nodded in understanding. “We then became fast friends and well, bed partners a few times, but he only has eyes for you, I remember the week he met you I had never seen him so happy. I was crushed, but I am glad it’s at least to a good person, he deserves so much he’s been through hell.” He said affectionately. 

Chloe smiled genuinely. 

Meanwhile up in the penthouse, Oriphiel searched thoroughly rummaging through bookshelves, his prized alcohol collection, and finally his personal closet, he looked at a safe in the far back walk, punching a hole easily through. 

“Really Lucifer, can you be that dense?” He asked pulling a long silver necklace from the safe. It was clear this was a piece of celestial jewlery, and he was genuinely shocked that Lucifer kept it in such plain sights. He smiled wickedly. 

“Thank you, brother, this will help much.” He said to no one in particular. He decided to take his leave as soon as the elevator door’s pinged. “Ah Ammenadeal, I am afraid you are too late brother; I have found what I needed.” He said holding up the necklace.

“Brother what are you doing here you know how displeased already father is, do you really wish to anger him more?” he asked in that same deep baritone voice everyone knew so well.   
“Father could care less what I’m doing, remember free will and all, I really must be off." He stated walking slowley towards the balcony. Maze was fast though and ready to attack. 

"Have things to do, don’t really have that much time to chat, oh and by the way, who is running hell since Lucifer’s been gone? I think I shall pay myself a visit down there.” He said smugly. 

Maze launched herself at him but he took off quickly with a rush of wings. “We have to tell Lucifer. He needs to get back down to hell quickly.” Maze said seriously. 

Ammenadeal nodded and he needed to go with his brother to help out. 

He sighed heavily. How could his brother have been so careless with the necklace? Ammenadeal thought as he paced the penthouse. 

Meanwhile Maze ran back down to the club and quickly grabbed Lucifer by the arm. 

“We have a problem; we need to talk now.” She said seriously. Chloe and Lucifer exchanged questioning looks while Ella and Dan watched. “Excuse me, please stay and enjoy the drinks on the house. I need to see what is so important.” Lucifer said in his same politeness that he always showed. Chloe moved to go with him but he shook his head. “Please stay love I’ll be right back.” He kissed her cheek and followed Maze upstairs. They waited until they were in the safety of the loft to speak. 

“We had a visitor a few moments ago brother, and he took something of rather large importance.” Ammenadeal said seriously. 

"What in the bloody hell." Lucifer cursed as he ran up to the safe. "I thought he wouldn't dare enter this house after the stunt he tried pulling with Chloe. I have uderstimated our brother." He growled throwig a bottle of wine shattering it. 

Maze looked to Ammenadeal unsure of how to say this next bit. "We need to go back to Hell Lucifer, He's planning on going there to rally the deomons, start an uprising." She said. He glared at her. "I can't leave Chloe uprotected." He said. 

Ammenadeal sighed. "I know but you have to go. You're the Lord of Hell. The demon's won't listen to me." He tried reasoning. 

Lucifer paced the penthouse. "What are we going to do brother, we have to take care of this problem now. I can't have demon's terrorizing the streets of LA, endangering lives." He said.   
"You know what we have to do brother. We have to go. We have to talk to our brother's and sister's and let them know what's happeing. Maybe some of them already know he said. 

Lucifer really didn't want to fly back down to hell, he was done with the place, LA was his home, Chloe and Trixie were his home. " Ok, I guess we have to go, but at least let me tell Chloe, and give her a proper goodbye." He said frusturation evident in his voice. " I know it seems hopeless now but we will defeat him brother. I promise you. Oriphiel will not defeat us." Ammenadeal said confidence ringing. 

So why didn't Lucifer believe him?


	12. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Maze get ready to leave for Hell. Oriphiel takes a quick trip and finds an unexpected ally.

Chapter 12   
Oriphiel flew down to hell occasionally, just to keep tabs on his older brother, he had genuinely always looked up to Lucifer, and a part of him envied him. He got to be a king of his own realm. Why his father had chosen Lucifer for the task no one would ever know but, Oriphiel was jealous. 

He flew down and fluttered his wings getting the soot and ash off them. He shook them off and scanned the area. There were a few dumb demons patrolling the gates, Lucifer had assigned them Millenia ago and this was all they knew. A demon named Grozoc appeared before Oriphiel and looked up at him. 

“Who are you?” He asked. “I am Oriphiel Lucifer’s brother and I am the new king of Hell.” He stated condescendingly. 

The demon gaped at him. “We only follow one King ad that is Lucifer.” He stated eying the angel methodically, most demon's were considered stupid, but they weren't, they were very calculative and keniving creatures. 

“You will bow to me, you need a celestial to rule, and the current one is spending his time on earth. I am taking charge.” He stated looking down at the demon. Surely these demons weren’t so smart as to question a higher being than them?” He thought annoyed to himself. He decided to enter the gates of hell and take a look around. There were long narrow corridors, dark and clouded with ash and soot. The smell of burning flesh assaulted his nostrils. 

He wandered the halls and looked at the many doors, wondering who was all down here. He finally saw Lucifer’s throne standing high and tall in the center of Hell. He felt a surge of jealousy hit him hard. He should be the one sitting atop that throne not his brother. 

Finally, he stopped and just stared up at the throne for a few moments. A few minutes later, a beautiful woman walked up to him with long dark flowing hair that felt past her back. She had a heart shaped face and beautiful brown eyes that one could get lost in. “Who are you?” She asked in a high pitched singsong voice. “I am Oriphiel, brother to Lucifer, your lord. Who are you beautiful creature?” He replied intrigued. “I am Eve.” She said smiling. "You are in hell." She said sweetly. He nodded. "Yes I know this." He replied. 

“And how is it you can walk freely around Hell?” He asked.

She shrugged she was like an earth angel her light reflective making his eyes squint in the dark blackess of hell, this was odd he thought to himself.

“Lucifer is a friend of Mine and I have learned how to navigate worlds. I have visited him frequently upon earth.” She said as if it were nothing. She wore a flowy red dress with flowers on it and he itched to feel her skin. “I am here to check on things for my brother, I might stay a while and could use a companion. What do you say Eve?” He asked. She looked at him with a turn of her head. “I have never known Lucifer to send anyone down here to check on things for him, but as you are family, I will trust you.” She said smiling and taking his hand in hers. She led him on a more intimate tour of the valley below the throne. 

Meanwhile up on Earth, Lucifer and Chloe paced back and forth. “I need to do this to protect you Chloe.” He said running a hand through his beautiful dark hair. She looked scared. Her long blonde hair flowing freely down her back now. She sighed. She felt axious and nervous. Lucifer hated that feeling for her. His job was to make sure everyone remained safe on earth.

“I wish things were simple. I don’t want you to go, but I understand.” She said walking up to him and wrapping him up in her arms. She rested her head on his chest, and knew he had to save Humanity. His brother was out of control and he was the only one who could stop him and destroy him.

Lucifer kissed her softly as he usually did before he leaves, pressing her up against the bar this time, his hips digging into the v of her legs, his classic goodbye. “ I promise I will be back as soon as I can, until then, I want you to resume things as normal. Lux and the pent house will be at your dispoal, as well as Ammenadeal and Linda. " I have requested that Linda be at your disposal in my absence, and I urge you to stay with her. I trust her." Lucifer said. She nodded knowing how much he did actually trust the doctor. 

He also felt better knowing Ammenadeal would be there, his strength and valor would be a good assett to the women. "Do you think it's time we tell Ella and Dan?" Chloe asked. He sighed. "If you must but I don't think Detective Daniel would take to my devil face well." He smiled. Chloe nodded. She wanted them to know as well what was going on but she just didn't have the words. 

My brother has elected to stay behind to protect you both.” He said. Chloe nodded. It was so much easier to communicate freely with him now that she understood he was the actual devil, and an angel. She reached up and placed her hand against the stubble of his jaw. “I love you Lucifer, be safe for me.” She said kissing him gently on the lips. He kissed her back with such passion she almost cried. He always did that with her. 

Was so gentle, yet almost to the point of loosing complete control with her. He looked at Maze who was rolling her eyes at this point and gathered their weapons.   
Lucifer’s stomach churned nervously as he thought about going to heaven to visit his father. What would his dear old dad say to him? He didn’t have anything nice to say back so what was he expecting? He thought to himself. 

Lucifer would have to speak to his brother’s, Gabriel and MIchael in regards to what Oriphiel was planning as well his sister already knew, and they needed a plan to either defeat him lock him up in hell or have him rule it. Lucifer was going to beg for the latter, he was tired of continuously going back down he wanted to remain with Chloe for good. He dreaded going up there. Maze couldn’t because she was a demon who possessed no soul. Walking over to the balcony he and Maze waved goodbye to the detective. She stood there watching, a familiar ache formed in the pit of her stomach. The last time he stood like that he left her for a long time, and she thought she had lost him for good. She fought back the wave of panic that seemed to over take her. 

He would come back to her. She repeated the words in her head as he unfurled his beautiful wings and took off into the sky. He flew so fast he was a blur. 

She sighed as the elavator door digned and Linda and Ammenadeal appeared.


	13. The Only King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer visit's his brother Gabriel In heaven and together they come up with a plan. Sort of...

Dr. Linda often wondered how her life had gotten to this point. She was perfectly happy being a normal work a day human, blissfully unaware of the cosmic warfare that was going on around her, but then, what would be the fun in that? She thought as she walked into the penthouse. She would have never met Lucifer, had the best sex of her life, then married the most attractive man she had ever seen, which happen to be the devil’s brother. 

She still laughed a bit on the hysterical side at that fact so she could easily understand how her friend Chloe would be feeling. She entered the penthouse and went straight to hugging the girl. Ammenadeal on the other hand went into immediate protective mode with the baby in tow. He set the car seat down on the couch and went to work.  
“How are you Chloe? Really?” She asked in that same sweet calming tone of voice. 

Her blonde hair curled in all the right places today. She wore a sensible black pant suit and red flowy top.  
Chloe looked better, she noted as she pulled back taking in her friends’ appearance. The weeks traumatizing events had to have certainly taken its tole on the detective. She still looked pale Linda noted, dark circles rimmed her usually bright blue eyes, her usual smile was gone as was her demeanor. 

“I’m fine. Under the circumstances.” She replied sweetly. She hugged Ammenadeal too who strode in behind his tiny wife. Linda was a thumbtack compared to how big and bulking the archangel was. “I am here for whatever you need me for.” Linda said happily walking over to the bar and pouring herself a drink. 

Chloe nodded going back over to the comftorbal couch and curling up on it. She watched Lucifer’s brother scan the house, taking in every detail. “He just left.” She said. They decided to go into the living room and pop in a movie. Make some popcorn and make a day out of it. Lucifer had everything in terms of movies. They decided on the 2nd Die Hard with Bruce Willis, one of Chloe’s personal favorites. She sighed wondering where he was, if he was ok. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer landed with a thud at the pearly gates. The literal bright white and gold gates to the entrance of heaven. He decided to stop here first, he really didn’t want to go to hell again. Suddenly another angel greeted him as the gates swung open. “Brother! I have been waiting for you.” Gabriel the Archangel said opening his arms for a hug. Lucifer aquardly returned the hug, Gabe was never really great with social cues. 

“We have a problem I need assistance with, it’s a delicate situation.” Gabriel was a very handsome man with golden blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes. He nodded in complete agreement. “Yes, of course, I know of this problem you have brother, that is why I have come. We have to deal with Oriphiel. He has become much trouble.” He said seriously.  
Lucifer gaped at his older brother.

“What? How did you know about this?” he asked. He was skeptical of everything; he was the devil of course. “Well, he came up here making a scene the other day, I am not sure if father is aware or not but I told him it was unwise of him to try to take you on, and he didn’t like that so he left. 

I’m assuming to go find the missing pieces to his key.” He said. Lucifer nodded sighing. He figured that Oriphiel would come up here, he was almost worse than Dan trying to get help and approval from anyone he could. “I thought he might try to come up here, what should we do? I can’t be in several places at once looking for him.” He asked.

Maybe his brother had a different take on this situation. Gabriel thought for a moment. “Well I think maybe we can trick him, plant a false key, then we unfortunately are going to have to banish him to hell. He can never return to heaven after what he has pulled.” He said sadly. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. What was with his family and banishing people whenever they did anything against the grain? He thought. He did not however think about planting a false key. Would he fall for it? He didn’t know. He just was ready to get back. “Do you have any ideas?” He asked curiously.

So far this meeting wasn’t going as disastriously as he originally thought. His brother actually had a good idea. “Let me get with some other’s and I will get back to you. For now, you need to get down to hell and get him out of there. I feel he is going to rally the demons faster then we can get a plan in place.” He said seriously. 

Lucifer nodded. “I thank you for your help.” He said patting his brother’s shoulder. He felt a pang of sadness at the loss of a childhood that he could have had with his family, had his dad not banished him to the depths of Hell. He would have loved his siblings and stood by their side. 

“Anything for you brother.” Gabriel replied sincerely. And he meant every word. Lucifer flew down to hell and instantly sensed something was off. His laser focus looked around for the guards who were no longer stationed at the gates. What the bloody hell. He growled out loud. “Where the fuck is everyone?” He yelled. 

A demon small and meek scurried up to him frightened. His red eyes wide with fear. “My King. You have returned.” He bowed down low. “Why aren’t you at your post?” Lucifer asked.  
“The Lord Oriphiel, he told us he was in command and we could be free to do as we pleased.” The demon replied. Lucifer yelled angrily to the sky. “The only King you will ever bow to is me do you understand?” He growled throwing the demon to the gates. “Stay there. While I go deal with my dear brother.” He growled. 

Author's Note~  
Thank you everyone for the kudos and kind reviews. I feel this story is finally starting to take off.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter :).  
Samantha.


	14. Reclaiming his throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes a plan with his brothers to defeat Oriphiel, travles back to Hell and discover's Eve has betreyed him.

Oriphiel was cunning, handsome and dangerous, that much Eve could see. He was no Adam, for Adam was boring, had no personality and did not excite her depest fantasies, where Oriphiel, did. He grabbed her by the arms and drew her in for a kiss, not a romantic one in any sense of the word, this was raw posession. Fulfilling a carnal need for being close to another human. Eve moaned delightedly her toes curling as he swept his tongue in her mouth. She respoded by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let's go somewehre more, private." She said giggling. Oriphiel nodded his eyes clouded with desire. He could spare a few hours he thought. This girl was famous for rebelling as well, they had much in common. 

Eve had made her own personal cell in hell more of an apartment like on earth. Where she could travel easily between realms and always find a home here. She was a ancient as well, living hundreds of ceturies, had made her accustomed to traveling acrossed realms. Lucifer never bothered her, after everythig they went through but she knew Chloe was his true love. She needed to find a place of her own. A home she could always come to. 

They went to her personal cell In hell, which was often unoccupied most of the time as she didn’t like to stay in to many places at once, so that gave them privacy to do her favorite thing, pleasures of the flesh. Having sex, you know, doing unspeakable things with her mouth and Oriphiel was not one to disappoint. Breathing heavily Oriphiel covered her with his hands, roaming touching her flesh making her cry out in climax several times as the fucked. She would definatley not call it making love, because it wasn't but it was a way to pass the time and she was bored.   
"Rule with me. Be my queen when I take over. I could use someone as knowledgable as you by my side, when I take over my dear brother's crown." He said kissing down her collar bone, and her sternum. She smiled. "That sounds great." She replied sighing. " I knew I liked you." She giggled. He grinned before changing focus to her neather region. She moaned in delight as he continued his ministrations.

He was considered a fallen angel himself, so his temptations often went acknowledged. 

“You taste devine, Eve.” He whispered as he licked her core. She bucked and screeached in delight. They contiued for hours, only resting when she finally passed out from exhaustion.  
They barley came up unless it was for oxygen, she didn’t even know how long it had been a day two? She didn’t care. “I really should be going; I have to finish some business, but I'll be back.” He said spreading her legs and dipping a finger in.

She gasped hotly against him grabbing his shoulders for support. "Ok." She replied kissing him. He really coudn't be that bad of a guy if he was that good in bed right?" She thought as he got up and kissed her biting her bottom lip. She moaned at the loss of contact. 

Oriphiel left Eve in her apartment and wet to get the knife. That was his next destination. To find Azreal's blade, but first he had to make sure Lucifer wasn't stupid enough to leave it on his throne in hell. 

Meanwhile, on Earth, Chloe paced back and forth restlessly. Lucifer showed back up once, only to check on things and make sure she was ok. He didn't speak much, just spent the night, showered, ate, and kissed Chloe sensless. 

She had gone back to work Monday morning needing to do something, anything. She had a mountain of paperwork to keep her occupied and she desperately needed the distraction. Lucifer was still gone, and that was expected. 

She assumed taking care of the “Situation” With his brothers and sisters. Still, she was anxious knowing he was out there waiting to strike. Dr. Linda had been a great help to Chloe, talking to her and reassuring her everything would be fine in the end. She just needed Lucifer back. She missed him, bad. 

Lucifer flew down to hell to check on things a few days after meeting with Gabriel. He felt exceedingly confident about his position in all of this. His brothers had been more than willing to help, it seemed, and maybe he could destroy Oriphiel easier than he had originally planned to. 

“Ronek, where is the guards?” Lucifer bellowed at the small demon as he noticed. 

“I am sorry your majesty I did not realize you would be back. We followed your brother’s directive and went about our ways.” He whispered quietly. His eyes were downcast in utter shame and embarrassment. Lucifer’s eyes blazed red with hellfire. “Is my brother here?” He asked. 

The demon nodded. “Yes, I believe he still is. I saw him walk away with Eve your grace.” He said.

Lucifer roared In rage and flung the demon back to the gates. “You will stay here and you will guard the gates. I command this. You will only obey me, and no other unless I say so. I am the ruler of hell, not my brother.” He yelled. The demon cried out in fear and nodded restlessly. “Yes, my lord. Please forgive me.” He cried. 

Lucifer flung the gates open with a wave of his hand and strode through. “Hear this demon, your lord is back and you are to never obey another’s command that is punishable by destruction!” He yelled. Demons scurried away hiding in their own doors. Lucifer sighed in irritated as he went and looked for Eve and Oriphiel. They had to be around here somewhere. Eve was standing outside her door when she saw him. “Oriphiel has gone Luci, I am not sure where.” She said simply. Her big brown eyes blinked up at him innocently but he knew that she was nothing but. “Eve, why would you do something like this?” Lucifer questioned sadly. “I thought you were on our side, after everything? Now I am going to have to punish you too.” He sighed. She moved to speak but before she could get a word in, he flung her into her cell and locked the door.


	15. Blade of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer try to resume life as normal, while Oriphiel can't seem to get anyone to see things on his terms.

Oriphiel was busy searching the galaxy for the blade of Azreal when he ran into his sister herself. 

Azreal was one rogue angel, if you could call her that, she was the angel of death, a alone being, destined to wander around waiting for souls to pass over the thresh hold, between the living and the dead. “Brother, I hear you are looking for my blade.” She said trying to make conversation. She didn’t want to scare him too much because she had already spoken to Lucifer. He was a flight risk. One she needed to treat with the upmost caution. “Hello sister, it is good to see you.” Oriphiel said giving her a brotherly hug. 

She hugged him back with reluctance and watched his face. He was wearing a mask. A good one at that. “ I have a plan I need help with and I thought you could possibly help me. I want to take over Hell.” He said simply. Azreal quirked her head. “Why?” She asked. “Well isn’t it obvious? It’s a whole world that is unique and filled with lost souls to command at my every whim.” He said as if that made all the sense in the world. 

She nodded looking rather bored. “Well, I would rather deal with the dead and dying souls here on earth than rule hell. Mundane job that.” She said fluffing her robes. She also neglected to mention her best friend Ella, was still alive here, and she would always watch over her.

Oriphiel sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t understand. Father gave you all jobs, Lucifer, the light bringer, was gifted the most important job, one I very much want and since he feels like staying on Earth, then why can’t I take over Hell?” He asked. She sighed. 

“That’s not your choice to make brother, only father’s. You know he gives us all our designations.” She said. He glared at her. 

“Father stoped caring about us when we were born. I have never spoken to him, have you?” He growled. He was furious that any of his siblings even would consider their father’s opinion. One thing he and lucifer shared was a mutual hatred of God. 

“I am sorry you feel so abandoned brother. If I had known you felt that way, I would have been closer to you. “She said feeling genuinely upset on his behalf. Oriphiel sighed. “No one understands the pain I have endured at father’s expense. This is why I need the blade. Now, tell me where it is.” He said growing weary of this conversation. She shook her head. “I can not I’m afraid.” She replied. “I just came here to tell you to cease this madness and try to make you see reason.” She replied. They stood there for a few more moments neither of them speaking. 

“Then I guess we are at an impasse sister. Do not get in my way.” He unfurled his wings and flew back to earth. He had some business to attend to. 

“Chloe, there’s a new case for us.” Dan said walking over to her desk and handing her a file. “Tabitha Burbank, daughter of Adam Burbank, murdered in cold blood.” He said. “Adam Burbank, he own’s half of California’s Wind Turbines, right?” She asked remembering seeing his name in tabloids. The Burbanks were High Class Hollywood Elite. They were multi-millionaires with stock In Solar Power and Wind power. Chloe was sitting at her desk and stared at the beautiful woman’s stabbed body. “Wow. Someone really had it out for her.” She said looking at the file. “12 stab wounds. Looks like a crime of passion. Possible ex-lover maybe?” She speculated. He shrugged.

“I don’t know but the story hit breaking news already. Burbank Industries is in Vista Valley. Wanna go check it out?” He asked. 

Chloe nodded and they got up together to go drive to the crime scene.

She sent Lucifer a brief text letting him know where she was going. 

He had gotten back from Hell the night before last and they both had been busy getting their own work lives back in order.   
Chloe had been spending more time with Dan doing cases, while Lucifer was taking care of Lux. They had barley been able to spend any time alone together since Lucifer’s return and she was looking forward to a romantic dinner when work was over.

The drive wasn't that long, they drove about fifteen minutes up north to a wind farm that Chloe had seen many times. A woman in an expensive looking black pant suit was splayed out with blood splattered everwhere. CSI was already there taking in every detail and doing their job. "What do we have?" Chloe asked Ella. 

"Well, we have a trip to stab town is what we have." She said. 

Chloe and Dan looked at eachother and sighed. 

"I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. It was just another work day." Olivia Burbank cried harder sniffling into her hankerchief. She had mascara running down her right cheek and her lipstick was starting to get messed up. 

Chloe handed her a box of kleenex. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Burbank..." She started but Olivia held up her hand. "Ms. Henney. I'm not married yet. We were supposed to get married This weekend, but now with, Tabby's death..Adam is devistated." She cried. 

Chloe patted her arm sypmathetically looking at Dan who was taking mental notes. "I am so sorry Mrs. Henney, We are going to do everything we can to help find Tabitha's killer." Chloe reassured gently. 

They went back to finishing the statements and finished up at the crime scene. CSI still needed to do the autopsy which most likley would come back to blunt force trauma, Chloe was sure.   
So all she really had to do now was find the murder weapon, which was missing and the murderer.


	16. Course of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Maze and Chloe decide on how to trap Oriphiel. Chloe tries to navigate her normal day to day life with Lucifer as her devil.

Chapter 16

It was the middle of the night when he returned the second time. He spent half his time patrolling hell and questioning Eve. Their sessions were tiresome but he had learned some valuable techniques from Dr. Linda over the years to get info out of someone who didn't want to talk. As well as doing interrogations with Chloe.   
Sweet Chloe, she was taking all of this in strides. The memory if her chained to the cave was still fresh in his mind and he shivered at the thought of her being taken from him yet again. He would do anything to protect her. Anything. She was his everything.

Lucifer hated being away from Lux. He wanted nothing to do with Hell. That's why he came to Earth in the first place. 

He felt oddly out of place most of the time anyway when he wasn’t in the club, but more distinctly when he wasn’t around the detective. 

He used his wings to fly him back to the penthouse late in the night after a long few days of searching for the blade. He finally conceded to himself that he was going to have to wait out Oriphiel’s plan. He didn’t know what his brother’s true plan was. Only that he wanted to take over Hell. According to Eve. He had always loved torture, it was a form of sick pleasure he got out of making people give up things, information they wouldn’t normally give. He was good at it to.

Persuasion, temptation, seduction. Those were his favorite means of torture. He wasn’t one for violence, quite the opposite actually. He preferred to seduce to get what he wanted. 

Plus, blood was messy. He liked looking sharp. 

He flew to the balcony where the detective was wrapped up in a plush blanket on his couch waiting for him. She startled when he landed with a thump. “You’re back.” She said getting up and rushing to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tightly. “I missed you.” She whispered into his chest. He sighed wrapping his arms around her as well. 

“I’m sorry I was gone so long detective. It seems I’ve hit a bit of a dead end.” He said looking suddenly tired. She stood back and looked at him pausing. 

He looked more disheveled than she would have liked. He was always immaculately dressed and paid extra attention to that detail so when he let that side of him go to the waist side, then she knew he was distressed.

“Have you eaten?” She asked. He shook his head. “I am afraid I haven’t had time for food, though I do need a shower badly.” He said wincing a bit his hands going to his right side. She looked at him concerned.

“What happened?” She asked “Oh I just got into a scuffle with my bro again but he managed to slip away, bastard.” He said wincing again and taking a deep breath. Chloe glared at him. “Lucifer! You can’t hide this stuff from me anymore! We’re partners, were supposed to be honest and truthful with eachother, not hiding things!” She said genuinely upset.

She turned away from him and headed toward the kitchen. “Go, I will fix you something to eat.” She said anger in her voice. He looked at her. “Detective, Chloe.” He said firmly. Making her stop and turn around. “I have never hidden anything from you nor have I ever lied. You should know that by now love, I was protecting you.” He smiled and walked up to her, placed a kiss softly on her forehead. 

She sighed. “I hate that he’s out there, I hate that I know he can come back and come after me again.” She whispered looking away. 

Lucifer pulled her into a hug. “I won’t let that happen darling you have my word.” He said.  
She nodded taking a shaky breath and leaning against him for comfort. Lucifer always calmed her when she was feeling anxious. 

Maze walked into the penthouse then and the two broke apart. Chloe cleared her throat and proceeded to the kitchen. “Lucifer, you’re back. Good, we need to talk.” She said seriously. 

There was no joking in her voice. All business. Lucifer sighed. “Can I not get a minute with the detective alone Maze?” He asked. Even though he already knew the answer.   
She sighed. “This is important. It’s about hell.” She said quietly. Chloe tensed when she said hell, the word still makes her slightly hysterical, her mind hasn’t fully comprehended all of its meaning yet. “Well get on with it Maze. What is it?” Lucifer asked. “I think its best if we talk in private.” She said. Chloe sighed. This was how it was always going to be she thought to herself. She waited to see what he was going to say. 

“Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of the detective. We have no secrets.” He said walking over to her. He wrapped his arm around her for support. She smiled weakly back at him mentally preparing herself. Maze hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Fine, well, some of the demons have escaped hell, and I have a feeling your brother is in control of hell.” She said. He nodded.

“Yes, I am aware of this Maze.” He said simply. 

She bristled. 

Chloe gasped. “What do you mean you’re aware?” Maze asked glaring at him. 

“How can you possibly know the demons or some of them are escaping and might be after you? After Chloe? What are we going to do?” She asked.

“We are going to go after them but we are going to do it on our terms not my dear brother’s.” Lucifer said Chloe latched herself onto his side. 

She knew now why Trixie was so comfortable around him. He oozed confidence, power. She felt safe by him. She took several deep calming breaths’ that Linda graciously taught her inn some of their private sessions. She didn’t advertise she was seeing a therapist; it was very private. “Well please enlighten me then Lucifer, what is your plan?” “I am going to lure him down in hell, let him think he’s taken over, where he can’t hurt anyone up here, then destroy him.” Lucifer said. 

"That might work, but what about Decker and Trixie?" Maze asked. 

He of course nodded. " I think it would be best, if they stayed up here in the pent house and we have a guard in place, just incase, as well as an extra precaution or two." Lucifer said thoughtful. 

Chloe agreed. She wanted to stay where she was safe. She loved being here in the pent house now that she and Lucifer were together. Chloe yawned suddenly tired. "Well Maze, I think the detective needs her rest, shall we continue this discussion later?" he asked pointedly. Maze knew when to take a hint and she sighed. "Ok, but call me so we can talk more. I also am afraid for Eve. I think she's gone missing. I have tried getting a hold of her but i can't seem to." She said worriedly. She sighed but she didn't notice Lucifer bristle at the mention of Eve's name. "I'll look into her Maze, don't worry." He said. 

Maze finally left a few minutes later. Chloe went to the kitchen and got some water. 

"Are you alright Chloe?" He asked looking at her. It was really early in the morning at this point. Somewhere around 2am.   
She yawned. " I am. I Just worry about you." She said walking back over to him. "Whatever do you mean detective. I'm fine." He said. "Don't lie to me Lucifer." She scoffed. "I Know you, all of you, and i know how much you hate going back and forth." She said. 

He nodded. "While I admit it hasn't been that fun to go back down, there, he enunciated the word. I would do it again and again to make sure you remain safe. All of this," He gestured with his hand, " I'm doing for you, to keep you safe. I love you." He said the words quietly unsurley. She stepped into his touch and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too. So much." She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

" Let's go to bed." She whispered seductively. 

She knew what the devil wanted, it was always written in his eyes. He wanted her. That was clear enough. 

Lucifer kissed her lips softly hesitant at first then after a few moments more determinedly. " I need you.." Chloe said quietly in the dark. "Tell me, detective you know im not good at reading what you desire. You must tell me." He said.   
"I just want you. Lucifer Morningstar. Just all of you." She said her hands roamed his shoulders, down his back his naked glory making her blush something crimson. He almost glowed in the dark. 

" Fuck." She hissed as he slid a finger in between her legs, teasing quietly. She was usually loud when they messed around, not this time though. She just was focused on remembering this moment. The feeling of their bodies molded together. "I will never tire of this." Lucifer said his hands roaming through her hair. " I have always been good at sex, but the feel of you against my skin is like my own heaven." He whispered as if he just told a deep secret. Chloe kissed the stubble on his jaw, then his lips. " I ..need you in me!" Chloe gasped as she tightened her grip on him. "Oh, Ohhhhhh yesss." She gasped as he moved his talented fingers inside her. He removed them and she almost cried out at the loss of contact. He entered her in one swift thrust and they were finally together. They saw fireworks. 

Lucifer waited until Chloe was fast asleep next to him breathing softly. Her body still flushed from their making love. 

He slid quietly out of bed and called Maze. 

"We can talk now." He said quietly.

"Ok Here's the real plan."


	17. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Oriphiel finally have their day in the spotlight. God Makes a suprise appearence.

Chloe spent the next weekend with Lucifer enjoying his company but she couldn't help feeling like something bad was going to happen. Everything was too calm. Like the eye of a hurricane. She thought as she made them dinner at her place. It was Itallian night and Chloe made a fantastic Lasagna. Lucifer of course complained that it was not as good as his, but he ate it anyways. Trixie ate mostly garlic bread and some salad, while Maze wolfed down the pasta. She spent alot of her time guarding Chloe and Trixie while Lucifer was out searching for Oriphiel. " Mommy this dinner was really good, we should make every Wednesday night Spaghetti night." Trixie smiled slurping up a noodle. Chloe smiled and hummed her agreement. She loved pasta, her dad always made the best spaghetti, and she always enjoyed eating it. The memories brought tears to her eyes. "Detective, are you ok?" Lucifer asked sensing her change in mood. "Yeah, i'm just thinking my dad would have loved this." She said motioning to the room. 

Maze looked confused as she sipped her glass of white wine. Lucifer smiled warmly and nodded, looking to Maze. 

Chloe knew Lucifer wasn't being entirely honest with her while he disappeared for hours on end, but she trusted him so she let it slide. 

Dan was picking Trixie up for this week for school, she had a big book report on Alexander Dumas, and Dan always enjoyed helping her with her homework. It gave him something to do as well, while Chloe hated homework.   
Thursday came faster than Chloe wanted, but it was the start of Dan's first day as Police Chief, and Chloe wanted to suprise him with a Cake her and Trixie made. The promotion was thanks in part to Lucifer's being friends with so many members of the city council that it didn't take much debate to get him the postion, plus Chloe had mentioned it would be a huge boost in ego for him. 

He couldn't hold in his excitement when he got the call. He seemed to always be passed over for most positions when they came up so he was shocked when the mayor asked him.  
"I just can't believe it!" He gushed as Ella hugged him excitedly. She was so thrilled for her boyfriend that she didn't care they were in the middle of the main office spaces, where other officers were watching the conversation. Some clapped for him and whooped and cheered. 

It was met with much joy and admiration because Daniel had been one of the longer standing employees and had earned the most respect from his colleagues. Trixie was extra proud of her dad, and along with Chloe had made him a congratulatory Chocolate Cake. 

" I can't wait to show daddy my cake!" Trixie smiled as they pulled into the department. It was 9am, and Chloe hummed as she grabbed her starbucks and took a long drink. Lucifer was already there.   
Chloe hummed her acknowledgment and smiled at her daughter. She was growing so fast into such a caring and charming little lady.

"Congrats Daddy! I am so proud of you!" She smiled warmly at the office as her and Chloe entered with the Cake and balloons. Dan was setting up his office in the center of the building and smiled. There was a new gold plaque on the door with Chief Daniel Espinosa written on it. 

"Thanks so much Monkey wow you got this all for me?!" He asked smiling as he hugged his daughter.   
Chloe set the cake down and smiled. "Yep she picked everything out by herself. Like her daughter, Dan's favorite flavor of cake was Chocolate anything, something they both shared a joy of. Trixie ran over to Ella's lab and looked for her. Everyone in the department knew her and loved her like their own. 

"Hey Trix! Fancy seeing you here!" Ella said hugging the girl. 

"Daddy got a job promotion so we brought him cake!" She squeaked.   
Lucifer walked up then to and wrapped an arm around Chloe affectionately. "Good morning." He hummed against her hair. She snuggled next to him. "Morning handsome." She replied.

" I have some things I need to take care of at Lux today darling so I can't be around for long, but i'll pick you up for lunch. Sound good?" Lucifer asked. Chloe nodded leaning up for a kiss. He gave her a quick peck and turned to leave. She had a mountian of paperwork to file anyways, Lucifer hated paperwork.

"Well Monkey, we should get to school, you can't be too late." Chloe said.   
Trixie sighed. "Awe can't I stay? I promise I won't be any trouble." She whined. Chloe shook her head. " no monkey, you have to go." she said gathering Trixie's bag.   
" I will pick you up after school and we can go to the zoo and aquarium to celebrate daddy's promotion how about that?" Dan asked. Trixie nodded enthusiastically. "Ok!" She said hugging him goodbye.

Lucifer has never lied to Chloe, but withholding certain truths were for her benefit. He made sure she was distracted with the cases at work involving the dead wind power plant executive. He in the meantime, had somehow managed to get Eve to tell him what Oriphiel’s plan was.

He still didn’t trust Eve any more than he could throw her. 

She as an opportunist and a prime suspect in the plot against over throwing him, so he treaded very carefully around her. 

Finally, one hot July evening he met with his brother on their private beach spot, where they always met. Since their first brotherly fight In the sand those years ago, that spot had become somewhat of a secret meeting place for them. “Well, did you get it?” Ammenadeal asked Lucifer. Lucifer was dressed in his usual black Armani suit with the red bottom pointed sleek shoes, looking like a walking sex god. 

Ammenadeal was also dressed quite fashionably a dark navy-blue suit with a purple tie. “I can’t believe it, did you?” Ammenadeal asked hesitantly. Lucifer smirked that famous smirk of his. His black hair was disheveled, from fighting. A dark bruise formed on the corner of his left eye down to his ear. 

*Flashback*   
"Did you really think you could hide from me forever Oriphiel?" Lucifer asked on the deserted island he and his brother had found themselves on.   
Oriphiel stood tall in a dark grey robe, and his wings out in all their glory. " I knew you would find me eventually, or did I let you? We will never know will we brother?" He asked.   
"Give me the blade." Lucifer said. 

"no." he replied.   
"Fine you leave me no choice then but to kill you." Lucifer replied.   
"Not before I kill you first." Oriphiel replied sneering evily. They launched themselves at each-other, punches being thrown in the air. Celestial fights were stuff to be hold, Lucifer was stronger at first, Landing blow after blow to Oriphiel's shoulder, then face, and Jaw. He kicked his brother in the side making him howl in pain.   
Oriphiel wasn't a weakling though, he was just as strong as Lucifer. He blocked most of the blows with ease, sneaking a few good punches in himself.   
Oriphiel met Lucifer on the earthly plane, on a lone island off the coast of California. Undiscovered, so as no one would know that two celestial were fighting on it currently for power. 

Lucifer worried about Chloe, even though he knew she was completely safe at the precinct with Dan. As much as he resented the douche, he was glad someone was there to watch over her like she needed. Oriphiel was furious. He couldn’t believe Eve had given him up. He would kill her just like he planned to kill the others once he was done with them.   
“I deserve to rule Hell!” He screamed flying towards Lucifer with the blade stretched out in his arm. He tried lancing him but Lucifer was much to fast and dodged the attack with ease. Lucifer countered with a snap to the back of him and he quickly grabbed his arm from behind, twisting it hearing bones crack and twist. He howled in agony. It took a lot of strength to break bone. They paused for a moment breathing heavily. Lucifer waited for the next attack. “You are not worthy to rule anything brother, otherwise father would have made you king. Not I.” He said smugly.   
He knew pride was a weak spot for his brother which was why he made the comment. Oriphiel lunged at him and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, squeezing hard. Lucifer cried out in agony as he didn’t expect the strength his brother possessed, he noticed the knife hidden behind his back and tucked in his belt loop behind one of Orpihiel’s wings. With his wings unfurled, Lucifer quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed Oriphiel in the back. He screamed.   
“no brother! It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” He cried before he burst into red and black dust.   
Lucifer breathed heavily and sighed with relief.   
It was done.   
Suddenly a voice boomed from the heavens, “Well done my son. You have made your family proud.” He said.  
Lucifer froze.   
He knew that horrible voice. “Dad. So glad of you to make an appearance finally its been ages.” Lucifer scoffed.   
“I know Lucifer you probably have a lot of questions; I am sorry to disappoint you but I do not have a lot of time.” God said.   
“I just wanted to tell you I am proud of you, you are everything I had hoped you would turn out to be.” He said his thunderous voice ringing loudly in the sky.  
Lucifer felt tears prickling his eyes. He hated being weak, especially towards his father but deep down, he was ecstatic that his father was actually talking to him. “Why dad, Why me?” he croaked.   
“Because Samael, you were the only one who could handle all of it.” He said. “Are you going to send me back to hell?” Lucifer asked after a pause.   
He waited with baited breath for the answer.


	18. Heartfelt Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Lucifer and God have a chat.

Lucifer couldn’t believe he was actually speaking to his father. He had gone over this conversation in his head so many times his head spun. 

What he would say, how he would yell and scream at him, curse him for all eternity for casting him out. 

The thing he didn’t expect however was his empathy for his dad. 

He hated still loving him. Even after being cast out down to hell, away from his family, alone, for all eternity. He still loved his dad. God spoke gentler this time. “No Samael, I am not going to send you back to Hell. You have changed, I have seen and therefore I am giving you a second chance because of how you have changed.” He said. 

Holding his breath Lucifer waited for him to continue. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“You can remain here on earth for as long as you like, but I need someone to patrol the gates of hell.” He said. Lucifer nodded in understanding. “It’s time someone else took over the position for a few millennia. I will send your brother Casiel down there, in your stead.” God stated. 

Lucifer nodded. He had only seen Casiel a handful of times. Cas was a thin wisp of a man with mousey brown hair and brown eyes. He didn’t really speak much but his eyes were hard and cold. “As you command My King.” Lucifer stated not wanting to upset his father any more by questioning him further. “Chloe was made for you Lucifer. Go, be with her. You know I have always loved you my son. You are forgiven.” He stated.

Lucifer felt tears running down his cheeks. He had never expected his father to say those words to him. He was stunned to say the least.

“I love you too father.” Lucifer stated and before he knew it, he knew that God had left. He stood on that beach for he didn’t know how long thinking about this conversation and the implications. It changed everything for him. He didn't have to look over his shoulder anymore. Worry about if he was going to see the detective, protect her. He could actually have a real life relationship with her. 

The sun had set behind the horizon creating a beautiful orange and pink sky. Lucifer now loved sunsets. 

Finally, his cell phone rang. It was the detective. “Lucifer, where are you? It’s getting late and I was worried.” She said on the other line.

“I’m sorry Chloe, but I got him.” He said quietly. There was a pause. “What do you mean you got him? Oriphiel? Is he really dead?” She asked. He nodded. “Yes. He’s dead and …I spoke to father.” He said. “Oh my god! Literally?!” She gasped. He laughed. “Yes quite.” He replied. 

“It seems father is giving me another chance at redemption detective.  
I can stay here on earth as long as I’m with you.” He said smiling. Chloe started crying then. “Really? Well then you better get here and be with me then.” She said and she hung up the phone.

Lucifer drove to the pent house where everyone waited. Chloe was the first to rush into his arms and cry. "Lucifer is it really true?" She asked. He nodded kissing her.

Dan had his arms wrapped around Ella protectively. She was very tiny compared to his larger frame. “ I’m so glad you are OK.” Chloe cried into his hair. Lucifer smiled warmly at his little family he had created. She hugged him so tightly. 

They were quite unconventional in their own way but to him they were perfect.

Dan walked up to him next and patted him on the back. 

“I’m glad you are ok too man. You had us all worried there for a little bit.” He said smiling.

“I told him…it was kind of hard to keep it a secret when everyone else I talked to knows.” Ella added sheepishly. 

“Usually I’m really good at keeping secrets, but this time not so much I guess.” She replied. Lucifer looked at Dan. “You are handling this a lot better than I thought you would Daniel.” He noted. Dan shrugged. “Yeah well, my grandmother was a Catholic, and it actually made a lot more sense after Ella explained everything to me.” He said. “I trust you can keep this he gestured to everything, “Under wraps as well?” Lucifer asked. Dan nodded smiling. “Well good.” He replied. Lucifer turned to Chloe. 

“Well now that your safe, what shall we do now?” He asked. 

The group looked at each other and Chloe replied, “Celebrate of course! Let’s go party at Lux!” She smiled. 

They all went home to get ready for the big night, Chloe and Maze went back to their apartment with Dan and Ella as well. Linda called for a babysitter she was excited to have an excuse to have another “Tribe Night.” It was definitely a night to celebrate. 

Chloe chose a Tight black dress that she bought on a whim, a much more sexy one piece with a tear drop black onyx necklace and ear rings set. She wore her hair down in loose waves and put on some smokey makeup that accentuated her blue eyes. She stood back and looked at her appearance in the full length mirror. Maze came out of her room wearing of course her signature black. A black two piece skimpy outfit the skirt hiking way past up her knees. Her top leather. "Wow, Chloe you look hot." She said shocked. Chloe smirked. "Mommy you look pretty!" Trixie smiled. "She hugged her daughter. "Were going to drop you off with Uncle Ammenadeal and the baby, so you guys can have a movie night." Chloe said to the girl. Trixie's face fell. "Awe but I wanted to come and celebrate with you guys. I never get to do anything fun." She complained crossing her arms.

"Well you aren't old enough yet pumpkin, but when you are you can come to all the parties you want." She replied. That seemed to appease the 11 year old. 

They heard a knock on the door and Maze went to answer. Eve was standing there looking wrecked. Her dress was dirty with soot. and her hair was long and tangled. 

" Maze! Help me!" She pleaded before passing out in Maze's arms.


	19. Back to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer realizes Demons have escaped hell and are endangering Chloe. He decides to go back to Hell to finish his job.

Eve was sitting on Chloe’s couch looking nervously between Lucifer and a confused Maze.

“What happened?” Maze asked. She sighed. “I was manipulated. Used for information on Lucifer.” She replied simply.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Lucifer’s waist searching for comfort through the tension in the room. You could cut it with a knife. “I don’t understand you Eve. I thought you were a loyal friend, and you betrayed me.” Lucifer was angry the hurt evident in his voice. Chloe had no idea how long they had been friends, eons, and she frankly didn’t want to know how deep their relationship was but she knew that Lucifer was genuinely hurt. 

“I’m sorry Luce.” She pleaded looking up at him with her beautiful dark brown orbs. “Look, the past is in the past, all we know now is Oriphiel is dead, Lucifer defeated him.” Chloe interjected. “I just don’t know if I can look at you right now.” Lucifer scolded turning away and pacing in the kitchen. “Chloe looked to Maze. “I got this.” Maze said gathering Eve up in her arms and walking away into Trixie’s room to have a private chat with her. 

They talked about what Oriphiel told her, and she revealed that some of the demons had planned to over throw Lucifer, and some had already started plots against him. Some had escaped heaven and were now on earth. Which lead to another betrayal. Lucifer was furious. Maze took Eve to Linda’s to give them some space. Chloe’s place was pretty bare and quiet in the afternoon. She decided to order in. They ordered Italian and her and Lucifer had a quiet dinner together. 

She had chicken fettucine alfredo with lots of garlic bread, while Lucifer had Italian lasagna and meat sauce with red wine. 

“I’m sorry Lucifer.” Chloe finally sighed breaking the silence. He was unusually quiet which meant he was upset. 

“I know love it’s not your fault.” He replied taking her hand in his. “I wish I could help. I feel so insignificant being just a human sometimes.” She sighed. Lucifer looked at her. “You are more extraordinary than any celestial I know. You are beautiful and it is my job to protect you Chloe.” He said. 

“I Don’t know what I’m going to do about all of these demons.” He sighed. “I don’t want to leave you again but I’m afraid I am going to have to go back down to Hell. It seems my sister doesn’t have things as taken care of as I had originally thought.” He sighed. He hated hell. Chloe’s heart hurt for him. “I would go down there with you if I could.” She said not realizing her words. His face hardened. “I don’t ever want you going down there. That place is torture. That’s what it was designed for. Pure Evil, the most horrible creatures you could ever imagine, pain, it would destroy you.” He said sadness etched in his tone. She was about to say something when her phone rang. It was the police station.

“Decker.” She said. “Detective, we have a lead on the case. It seems we found the murder weapon. We have taken it into evidence, and Miss Lopez is searching it for prints.” Officer DeAngelo said. She nodded. “Thanks, I’ll be in in the morning to look at it.” She replied. 

She hung up. “I want to spend every minute I can with you if you are going to go back.” She said sadly. Lucifer nodded his face softening. “Time works differently in hell. Days here amounts to weeks down there.” He said. He resented his father for making him the lord of hell and that fueled him, but what fueled him all the more now was wanting a life with Chloe, wanting to protect her from all the evil’s in this universe. “I swear, I will do everything to protect you.” He said. 

“I know. For now, lets go to bed.” She said suggestively. He grinned. “Ok detective lead the way then!” He offered her his hand. They made love that night passionately all their pent-up rage, unsaid feelings, were swept away in that moment. Lucifer held her close his arms wrapped securely around her and she snuggled closely into him holding onto his warmth. They loved eachother more than anything else in this world and while they didn’t use so many words to describe their feelings for one another they poured it into their emotions. 

The next day Lucifer made plans to return to hell with Ammenadeal in toe. He really had to take more care this time in getting things prepared correctly. He wanted things safe, and most importantly secure. He was a king regardless and he demanded obedience. 

Chloe went back to work to work on that case that had been grating on her nerves for the last few days. She didn’t want to think about him leaving her. It hurt her heart. She sighed staring at her computer screen when Dan walked up. “They made an arrest.” Dan said walking up to her. She still hadn’t gotten used to his new title yet. He was still her ex husband and one of her best friends. “Oh?” She asked a little irritated that she wasn’t the one to make the arrest. “Adam Burbank.” He said. Chloe looked shocked. “Tabitha’s father? What motive would he have for murder?” She mused aloud. “He confessed. Said it was a revenge killing. Tabitha was going to frame him for loosing half of the company’s money to a rival business in Silicon Valley that would destroy Adam’s reputation, and all their fancy toys and things, gone.” He said. Chloe nodded. “It was all fraud?” She asked. He nodded. “Yep, all the funds he had he was pouring back into the business to keep it going. When Tabitha was found out, he killed her.” He said.   
Chloe shook her head. “What kind of father would kill his own daughter over a failed business?” She wondered. Then she thought of Lucifer and his relationship with God and realized it wasn’t too far fetched anyway.

Lucifer waited for Chloe to arrive at Lux. He was nervous. Anxious. Before He didn't care for emotions. He was a punisher. He pushed everything aside. Focused on the task at hand. Chloe was all pure love and emotion. She was selfless cared about everyone way more than they deserved, and he wanted to make her proud. She called and told him she would be a little late finishing up the Burbank case. He was busy anyways getting things squared away while he would be gone. He wasn't sure how long this time. Azreal was probably doing her best but she wasn't a ruler. She was a messanger Angel. Her job was to transition beings souls between realms. She wasn't used to controlling demons so for that he couldn't blame her for not being able to keep every demon contained. It still pissed him off to no end that demons had escaped. He also had the issue of the blade to deal with. He had the sword. He was pretty determined to keep it and all other celestial weapons out of human hands. 

He heard the elevator door ping. 

Chloe rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. " I missed you." She said quietly.   
"And I you love. Come sit." He said gesturing to his couch. She grabbed onto his hand and held on.   
He kissed her softly. "How are you feeling love?" He asked looking her over. She loved how he worried over her. Feeling taken care of was something she wasn't ever going to get used to and she was going to relish in it. " I feel well and you?" She asked. " I am ok, nervous." He replied honestly. " I know , I don't want you to leave." She sighed. " I will be back before you even have time to miss me, and until then do you know how to pray?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. You can Pray to me, and I will answer. But only use it in absolute emergencies." He said. Chloe nodded. 

" I understand." She replied. He sighed. Looking at the clock. " I should be going. Might as well get this over with. Maze, will remain here, as well as Ammenadeal, they will protect you and Trixie in my stead." he said getting up and unfurling his wings. Chloe gasped. Still marveling at his spleandor. She reached out and cupped his face. " I love you Lucifer Morningstar." She said with all the emotion she could muster. Tears pooled in her beautiful blue eyes. " I love you Chloe. More than anything in this Universe. Wait for me. I promise to return to you." He said leaning down he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionatley. 

She walked him out to the balcony, where he took off with a flap of his wings and a brush of wind. She sucked in a breath and willed herself to not break down but that didn't work. She cried hard. She cried for Lucifer, for his role in all of this. She wanted him to not have to be burdened with ruling hell, making sure people got their just punishments. She cursed God at that moment. Even though they spoke, Even though they had one conversation that seemed to change Lucifer's heart a bit, she was still Angry. She still had questions.


	20. This is what happens when you defy the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns to hell to set the record straight. Chloe gets an unexpected visitor in the penthouse.

Authors Note~ Hi Guys! It's Samantha, I have decided where i'm going with this story finally, and it's going to be quite a few more chapters longer than 20, So we will see where and how long it takes me to write this out :) I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please comment and review! I love them. I am a new writer with no beta so please be kind. I am trying to edit this completly by myself and I am quite new to this writing thing. I just can't stop writing Deckerstar :) I love them so much!  
Thanks so much for all the kudos and hearts, I love them. I hope you like where i'm going with this. 

Onward!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God was a all powerful being. 

He knew all. Saw all. His one miracle Chloe Jane Decker had a grand purpose. 

To be the guardian. She was born under normal circumstances, much like himself, but she was special. She affected his son in ways no other mortal had. While Lucifer was down in Hell dealing with the demon problem, which he himself created, God was busy. 

He commanded his son Gabriel, the messenger Angel, to come to him. “My son, I need you to go down to Chloe Decker and send her a message for me. She is to guard the Blade, the Key, and the Sword from ever entering human hands again or celestials.” God said. 

Gabriel bowed low his golden-brown hair gleaming in the white light of heaven. Angels and cherubs sung a sweet tune that left nothing to the imagination. “Yes, my father, I will do as you bid.” He said low. God sat back on his throne and knew a war was coming. He knew all. 

He was not worried however. He created this himself. His faithful had remained with him. Those who didn’t ended up in Hell, but the one thing that did change, the one thing he didn’t see coming was how Lucifer had changed. He should have expected it though, he gave people free will, but he didn’t expect his children to exercise it. 

His conversation with Lucifer did not go completely how he would have hoped it would, he wanted to say so much more but there was no time. He knew where he was needed. He would take care of this in his own way. It would all work out. Gabriel was a faithful son, successful in his job as messenger. He flew down to Lux and landed on the balcony. Ammenadeal was there, guarding while Chloe slept in Lucifer’s bed. It had been two days since Lucifer left, but it seemed longer to her. Lucifer had asked Ammenadeal to guard her during the night as that was the most volatile time for her safety. Demons were most active and he didn’t know who had escaped yet. 

“Brother, what brings you down to earth?” Ammenadeal greeted reaching out to grasp his arm in greeting. Gabriel grasped Ammenadeal hand as well and smiled. “It is so good to see you little brother. It has been far to long.” He said smiling warmly. “I have a message from father, but it must be delivered to the miracle child.” He said. Ammenadeal was shocked. No one delivered messaged from God. 

Unless it was of extreme importance it was left up to free will for humans to figure out for themselves.

“Of course, come in brother.” He gestured inside. He knew Lucifer would be much more hesitant than to let anyone in the penthouse, that he didn’t trust, which was everybody. Especially when Chloe’s life was in danger. 

“Thank you, I have been watching over you and your family by the way.” He added quietly. Ammenadeal smiled. “Thank you, brother, I appreciate you.” He said smiling. “Your child is beautiful.” He added smiling. 

“What a blessing.” Ammenadeal nodded. He went over to Lucifer’s room and stepped up to wake Chloe. It was the middle of the night and she was exhausted so he felt a stab of guilt but he needed to do this. 

“Chloe.” He whispered shaking her slightly. She moaned and roused from her sleep blinking. 

“Humm?” She questioned. Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn’t alone. “Do not be afraid, this is my brother, Gabriel. He has come to you with a message from God.” Ammenadeal said. She sat up wrapping the sleeping sheet tightly around her for comfort. She looked nervously to Lucifer’s brother. 

“ I am here to bear a message from God.” Gabriel stated formally. Chloe sucked in a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Ammenadeal placed a gentle calming hand on hers and flooded comfort into her. She sighed. 

“Ok.” She said. “You have wanted to know your purpose on this earth well God has commanded that you become the Guardian of the keys. Guarding the Sword, The Blade, and the Knives, to keep safe, at all times. Away from Humans, so no one uses their powers for their own greed.” Gabriel stated. 

Chloe was confused. She was just a human, she was a miracle but she didn’t posess any special powers, not like the brothers, Lucifer and Ammenadeal. “But Why me?” She asked. Gabriel looked at her with kindness, she didn’t get any bad feeling from him but she did get one with unease. 

That happened to be with everything while Lucifer wasn’t around. 

“Because you are the miracle. You have more powers than you realize Chloe Jane Decker. God has chosen you for this special purpose, use it with care. If you ever have need of me, Pray.” Gabriel said. He turned to leave but Ammenadeal went to stop him. “Brother, what will Lucifer think of this?” He whispered harshly. Gabriel quirked a brow. “I do not care what our fallen brother thinks. I follow God’s command, not his.” He stated and flew off.

Ammenadeal felt a stab of unease at this. Why were they bringing Chloe into the fold? She needed protecting now more than ever.   
Meanwhile, in Hell. Lucifer sat on his throne with Dazog, one of the demons that had been patrolling the gates when Oriphiel was down there. He filled Lucifer in on everything that had been going on. When Lucifer returned to hell the demons all rejoiced, things immediately calmed down from the free chaotic mess that It was to order and direction. He sat on his throne high above the doors, endless doors. The ash dirtying his Armani. “My Lord, we feared you would never return to us, so the demons took matters into their own hands. 

“And What made you think to do that? You of all demons should know I will always be your king and lord.” He replied annoyance in his tone. “It wasn’t just me my king, the other’s…there have been rebellions, small we’ve contained most of them but some have managed to gain some traction..” He tried. 

Lucifer’s eyes blazed red and he lifted his hand, the Demon flying away off his throne screaming in agony. He had a headache. He missed Chloe. Wondered what she was doing. The ash fell constantly, the dark grey skies never changing. The scene always remaining the same. Hell hadn’t changed, but the demons had. He figured at some point they would get more bold, he unsheathed Azreal’s blade from his pocket. Maybe he should start descimating them one by one. Teach them a lesson. This is what happens when you defy the King of Hell.


	21. Mutany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons' have escaped hell, and rebelled against Lucifer, and were now after the detective.

It had been almost three weeks.

Three weeks since she had seen Lucifer. She tried not to panic, but something must have happened in hell. He wouldn’t have left her for that long. Without telling her what was going on she was left to the thoughts of her own imagination and that scared her more than anything. She stayed away from Eve, there was something different about her. She stayed close to Ammenadeal, and Linda, as well as Trixie Dan and Ella. Those were the people she felt most conformal around. She was not used to being alone for this long. The last time she was alone for this long Lucifer had left for Vegas and married Candy. 

Suddenly there was a rush of wings, and a flutter much like the same feeling she had when …. he couldn’t be. She ran over to her balcony and gasped. He smelled of burnt ash and soot. His hair was dirty and his face was not his but his devil face. Red burn charred skin and glowing red eyes. He had his wings though, and he was in pain. That much was clear. He wheezed and leaned forward as if he was going to fall over. She ran over to him and gasped. “Lucifer! I’ve missed you so much.” She wrapped her arms around him and he hissed in immense pain. “Chloe, get me inside.” He growled a low rumble that commanded attention. 

Lucifer was clutching his side as if he was in immense pain. Chloe ushered him over to her couch. “Lucifer, omg, what happened?” She asked. “I’ve been attacked. They were going to come after you, I had to stop them.” He rasped coughing black soot off his lungs. “I don’t understand what is going on.” Chloe sighed sadly. Trixie came into the living room. “Lucifer?” She asked hesitantly. “Baby why don’t you go get a shower ready for Lucifer and some fresh clothes.” She wasn’t keeping secrets from her daughter anymore. Trixie was strong enough to know.

The 10-year-old nodded and rushed up the stairs to help her friend. Maze burst through the door at that moment. “I sensed him; I didn’t know if he would actually be here though.” She said rushing over to Lucifer’s side. “Maze. I need you to go down to hell. The demons are in an uproar over Chloe.” He said. Her eyes became wide and she nodded. “Yes master. I will have Ammenadeal take me. You are clearly in no shape.” She said. He nodded resting his head back on Chloe’s couch.   
“For now, I need to get cleaned up.” He said. Once he was able to catch his breath Chloe helped him into her bathroom up the stairs and through the hallway. Her shower was cold, compared to the heat in hell and he shivered violently. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. He smiled weakly. “Don’t ever apologize for helping me, my love.” He replied simply. She rested his arm around her shoulder and helped him into her room shutting the door. They took a moment and breathed in each other’s smell. “I missed you.” Chloe held onto him tightly. “And I you, but things took a change once I heard my brother, came down to visit you.” He growled. “So you know?” Chloe asked.

He nodded. “That you are the new “Guardian” he dripped the word sarcastically. “Yes I know. I fear it is one of father’s plans.” He said. “Forgive me for not fully trusting you again dad, but your history suggests otherwise.” He said aloud to himself more than anyone else. Chloe was used to his random mumbling now. She understood more than ever that he was not crazy but talking to his family in heaven. She sighed. “For now, let’s focus on you.” She said helping him undress. “Detective, as much as I would love to do the deed with you I don’t think I have the strength at the moment.” He said huskily. “ Shut up.” Chloe scolded. They got in the shower, and he asked her to leave him for a moment so he could breathe. He cursed his family all the more. “Why couldn’t you leave her out of this?” he asked sighing to himself. When he got out he felt loads better and wrapped himself in one of Chloe’s beach towels. They were large and covered his frame easily. He brushed his teeth and realized as he looked in the mirror his human self was back. 

He forgot how used to his devil self-Chloe was and that scared and excited him. “I am me. No one can control who I am.” He said the words almost like a mantra. Suddenly Maze burst through Chloe’s bedroom door. “Um a little privacy?” Chloe asked gesturing to Lucifer in the restroom. “No time Decker. We have a problem.” She said. “Why aren’t you down in Hell?” Lucifer asked. “Because I’m too busy fighting demons’ off your girlfriend’s front door.” She snapped. Lucifer jumped into action. "What do you mean they are here?" He asked incredulously. She nodded looking to Chloe. "We need to get her safe." She said. 

Lucifer seemed to snap into action then. "No! I want to stay here with you and help fight." She said.   
"Detective, as much as I love a good battle scene, I would much rather you not be a part of it." He said trying to will her to understand. "Ammenadeal! Brother if you are near I need you." He prayed folding his hands together. The angel appeared seconds later. "What is it?" He asked.   
"Demons." Lucifer replied.   
Ammenadeal looked shocked. "Here?" Looking around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "No, Maze took care of it but we need to be better prepared take the Detective and her offspring to safety at my pent house." He replied.   
"I want to stay with you, Lucifer, I just got you back." She pleaded willing him to see where she was coming from. He sighed. Were they destined to be apart? He wondered to himself. "I know love, i will return to you as soon as I can." He replied. She nodded and finally wrapped an arm around Ammenadeal's shoulder. "Trixie!" She called to her daughter. "We have to go to Lucifer's now, it's not safe." Chloe said. Trixie looked worried. "What do you mean?" She asked. "There are bad things that are after us, and it will be safer at Lucifer's." She replied simply. "Do you think you can fly us both there?" Chloe asked hesitantly. Ammenadeal nodded. "You both weigh nothing to me." He said shrugging his shoulders. Lucifer walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips making Chloe think of the last time they were together before he flew down to hell. She hated that feeling of knowing she was going to loose him. "I will be back I promise. Don't worry." He soothed.   
She nodded. "You better." she replied wrapping Trixie up in her other arm and Trixie looped her arms around Ammenadeal's neck next to her mom. They took off in a flutter of wings.

Maze stepped next to Lucifer. " You're hurt." She commented looking him over. He reached into Chloe's dresser drawer and put on one of his suits he left over here incase of situations like this. He always dressed nice. " Yes, but i will heal." he replied. 

There was a whooshing sound behind Maze and she twirled around to see a shadow figure standing in Chloe's bedroom doorway. 

"What are you doing out of Hell!" Lucifer commanded to know.  
The shadow creature hissed at him and lunged at Maze.   
She flung her sword effortlessly slashing at the creature making him burst into a million tiny particles instantly.   
"This is worse than I thought." Lucifer sighed. "Someone is leading them, but who?" He wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading! Please review!


	22. Demon's Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally confesses his love for Chloe. They get an unexpeccted visitor one night. Chloe has a sneaking suspicion Charlotte is behind everything.

Eight months later….  
Chloe and Lucifer had been together for almost a year now. While their daily routine was fairly normal their circumstances weren’t. Chloe was now the guardian, and whatever that meant she didn’t quite know but she took her position seriously. She wasn’t the scared little human anymore, she was a protector. She thought of Azreal’s blade as well as the Key to the map as her children. The map, that they had been searching for was thought to be long gone, but in the last few weeks Lucifer and Ammenadeal had found another piece to it at a crime scene in Las Vegas.

“Detective can I have a word?” Lucifer asked one night at the pent house. Chloe nodded moving into his embrace. Something they often did together when they were alone. They loved touching and being in each other’s presence. Lucifer would often cuddle with her on the couch or in bed. “I know we’ve been together a year, but I thought it fitting that I give you a gift to commemorate our anniversary.” He said almost nervously. Chloe looked up at him. “Our anniversary…” Chloe mused aloud. “Of when you said you loved me for the first time.” He reminded her.

He walked over to his safe and pulled out a small black box with a white bow wrapped around it. Chloe smiled. He was always so thoughtful her devil.   
“I meant it when I said you were my one true love, Chloe. I have never been happier; I feel like a better man when I’m with you and I like how I feel when I’m with you.” He rambled on. He got down on one knee. “Chloe Decker, will you marry me?” He asked opening the box. Chloe gasped placing her hand over her mouth. 

“Yes Lucifer, I will!” She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. He was so thoughtful so caring. The simple proposal was something he knew she would like. He placed the ring on her left hand. It was a beautiful 24 carrot gold ring with a simple diamond in the center. 

“It’s beautiful.” Chloe said gushing at it. “I thought you would appreciate it.” He replied smiling. He knew Chloe wasn’t into ornate or over the top things, she preferred things simple and delicate. Much like her heart. “I love you so much.” She said pulling him forward for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and looped his arm under her knees lifting her effortlessly.

“Shall we consummate our union early?” He asked huskily. She smiled and kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster. “mmmm lets.” She replied. He guided her to the bed and laid her down gently kissing every square inch of her body.  
“Ohm Lucifer, I can’t believe it. Were going to get married.” Chloe said excited for the first time in a long time. 

“Yes, Mrs. Chloe Morningstar has a lovely ring to it I have to agree.” He replied kissing her collar bone and letting his hands roam her body. She shivered. “Detective are you cold?” He asked concerned. “No, I’m just, I love it when you do that.” She whispered. It was the middle of the evening, Lux was booming downstairs, the beat of the music fueling their lust. 

“Kiss me.” Chloe commanded pulling Lucifer back up to her lips. She loved his taste, smoke and alcohol, disctingly devil. He kissed her with all the love that he could show. They made love that evening pouring all their emotions into that night. It had been a rough year, with him going back to hell, coming back. Caine, that whole Fiasco, Charlotte… suddenly Chloe had a thought. 

“Lucifer.” She shook him awake as he lie in bed. He turned around his hair a rumpled mess from their love making. “What is it?” he asked. “What if Charlotte is behind all of this?” She asked. He furrowed his brow. “I gave her her own universe. She wouldn’t be able to come back to this one.” He soothed. “But she is a literal goddess of creation, she could do whatever she wanted.” Chloe argued. She had a sinking gut feeling that Charlotte was behind a lot of things she didn’t know about. Lucifer sighed pulling her into his arms. “Chloe, I promise, Charlotte is not a part of the demons rising. Do not be afraid. I will protect you.” He said rubbing calming circles on her back. 

Chloe nodded but she was unable to sleep that night. Thoughts of demons rising, attacking LA, war and possession plagued her dreams. Early that morning there was a ping on the elevator. The Detective and the devil were fast asleep in his bed. A demon wandered into Lucifer’s home. “My King. I have found you.” The man said bowing low. Lucifer jolted out of his slumber and shot straight up. His eyes blazing red in the darkness.   
“What are you doing here?” He growled in his devil voice. “We have come to where you are. The Demons. We follow only you. Not Eve.” The Demon replied as if it were the simplest of explanations. 

Lucifer sighed. Was this how it was always going to be. If he was here on Earth the demons would try to find a way to be there with him. " I command you to go back to Hell where you belong." He stated with a wave of his hand. The demon looked at him and bowed low. "If that is what my master wishes." He said. Chloe woke then and gasped at the man standing in the living room. Lucifer got up and stood protectivley infront of Chloe guarding her and using his commanding voice. Suddenly there was another Ping and the elevator opened to Maze bursting through the room. "Lucifer, there is a problem." She said breathing heavily. " I know Mazekene. I'm handling it." He replied. 

The demon evaporated into ash and dust. Going back to hell along with the others. He didn't know how many were downstairs but he needed to figure something else out. He would have to ask his brothers for assistance. Only an angel could rule hell.   
Chloe clung to him standing behind watching. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Lucifer said sadly. 

She shook her head. "You didn't scare me. You were amazing. She breathed wrapping her arms tighter around him. He hesitated but hugged her back. "Why don't you go back to sleep love. I will join you in a minute, I must speak with Maze." He said. She nodded and went to the bathroom first, then crawled back into the sheets falling asleep quickly. Lucifer guided Maze over to the bar. " Maze, this has to stop. We've had three demon's escaping from hell trying to get to me. I don't know what to do." He said. Maze nodded. "Yeah, we have to find a way to protect everyone. I know you don't want to go back to hell, but let me. I need to be there." She offered.   
He sighed. "I can't let you do that." He replied. "What about Eve?" he asked.   
She shrugged looking upset for a second. " I don't know what's gotten into her. She's not the same as she used to be." She replied.   
Lucifer nodded in understanding. " Only an angel can rule hell. I need to speak with Azreal. She would be the next in line." He said. 

Maze nodded. "In the mean time, Let me go back and guard the gates. At least i Can help keep the demon's at bay until Azreal is ready to rule." She asked.


	23. The Goddess is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess is back and seeking out Charlotte once again. Lucifer is worried about what her intent is, and Chloe gets a surprise visit.

*Happy New Year 2020~!!!! Here is a chapter I have been working on for you guys to read on New Years, I hope you enjoy it!  
Sammy  
Thanks for the reviews and kudos I love them :)  
xoxo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days wore onto weeks and Chloe and Lucifer got into a routine of practicing fighting and training with Maze’s weapons. 

Chloe had a lot of fun learning how to “Fight” properly and she also started seeing Linda occasionally for her stress and anxiety. 

Since her attack from Oriphiel she had been having nightmares and that was hard to deal with. There had been two more murders that Chloe had solved and her and Lucifer had the top solve rate in the state. Daniel and Ella were doing well in their relationship and that was hot and heavy going for nearly half a year at this point. Trixie was doing well in school with the help from a tutor for English, she had the top grades in her class.  
Chloe sighed happily as she leaned against Lucifer at their spot on the beach. They often came here just the two of them to think.

“I can’t believe we’ve been together almost a year and a half.” Chloe said dreamily looking up at the sky. Lucifer wrapped his arms tighter around her and smiled. “Yes, it is quite amazing.” He replied. “I thought you would hate me once you found out my devil face and after the whole Pierce/Caine incident I thought you would never give me a chance, but here we are.” He added. “I could never hate you.” Chloe replied turning into him. She looked up at him and he smiled at her with that kind smile that made her heart flutter. She kissed him softly.  
“I accept you for who you are Lucifer, Devil and all. I love you.” She added quietly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “And I you Chloe, I always have loved you, since the first moment I saw you I knew you were special.” He said. Suddenly a bright white light appeared down the beach and looked like a rip in time. 

Lucifer jumped up and stood Infront of Chloe. She peered behind him as a entity glowing and yellow formed.  
“Mother?” He asked hesitantly. The ball of light zoomed away and went to find a host body. Lucifer gasped at the rip in time and space as well as Chloe. “I thought she was destroyed?” Chloe asked confused. “I thought I destroyed her too.” Lucifer mumbled. He pulled out his cell and immediately dialed Maze’s number. “Maze, we have a situation. Mother is back and I think she is trying to find Charlotte Richard’s body again. Yeah, were down at Pier 12. Ok. Thanks. Bye.” Lucifer said hanging up and sighing.  
“I gave mum her own universe, but I thought she would be destroyed if she ever came back to this one. I don’t know where she is or what she is planning but we need to be on alert. I can’t have her coming after you.” Lucifer said wrapping his arms around Chloe’s small frame. She shuddered thinking what Charlotte Richards could do to her. She was probably angry and seeking revenge against Lucifer for throwing her out of this world and her master plan.  
“I will do anything to protect you Chloe you have my word.” He said a small plaintive smile formed his lips.

Chloe kissed him. “I know but I’m not afraid anymore. I can fight too. Maze taught me some amazing skills and I’m the guardian so that has to count for something right?” Chloe asked. He nodded kissing her gently. “I still need to protect you. You are precious and only have one life my life. Live it.” She nodded in understanding. They went back to Lux and Chloe got a call from the police station. 

“Decker.” She said. “What? Really? Ok thanks Dan. I will go check it out.” She replied. 

“That was Dan. Charlotte Richard’s husband called, she is missing again.” Chloe said. Lucifer nodded. He banned Possession from Hell years ago, you couldn’t enter a living soul’s body, and take over, that was forbidden but it seemed that the Goddess of all creation could do whatever she wanted. “I need to call Linda and Ammenadeal and warn them.” Lucifer said. Chloe nodded. Linda was afraid of Lucifer’s mother, she injured her badly the last time she delt with her so Chloe could completely understand Lucifer’s need to warn his friend and therapist. 

They ordered take out back up at Lux, and Lucifer got ready for the club to open. He was usually there to oversee everything. The music, the drinks. Lux had been profitable this year, earning him a cool 12 million. Finally, after the first few years of being in the read he was really bringing in profits.  
He let Maze handle the books, and the bartenders, his staff trusted him and he in turn paid them well. 

“Why don’t you come to the club with me tonight? Dance relax a little?” He asked. She sighed. She didn’t like going to Lux, she hated not having something to do but she knew Lucifer liked it so she nodded. “Ok, let me call Mrs. Smith and ask her to babysit Trixie tonight. She’s coming home from Dan’s in a little while.” Chloe said. She sent a quick text out to the girls. “Tribe Night at Lux girls?” She asked. Linda responded with a drink emoji and Ella responded with a smiley face and a thumbs up and a martini glass emoji. 

She would much prefer to be closer to Lucifer knowing his mother was out there anyway. She went home and decided to take a shower, get a overnight bag with a few items of clothes. There was a knock on the door. She figured it was Trixie. When she opened it, it was not Trixie but Eve. “Eve. What are you doing here?” Chloe asked reaching for her gun. “I had everything. Lucifer, Lux, a future with him, and you took that all away!” She screeched. She was wielding what looked like one of Maze’s demon knives dangerously in her hand. She flung it at Chloe who dodged it easily. 

“Eve! Get back I don’t want to shoot you but I will!” Chloe defended herself. “You stole everything from me and I want it back! I want revenge!” Eve hissed stalking towards Chloe. She rushed her and Chloe deflected again knocking the dining room table over. She reached for a vase and threw it at Eve and it hit her shoulder cutting it deeply. 

Chloe was backed up against the kitchen counter when Eve jumped at her and this time, she got a good gash in Chloe’s stomach and upper side with the blade. Chloe screamed in pain and hit the counter falling over. She shot at Eve and Eve fell unconscious on the ground. She must have hit her head on the end table Chloe thought frantically. She winced in pain as the blade was still lodged into her side deeply. Blood was pooling at her waist. She thought she could handle Eve, she tried, but she just wasn’t strong enough. White spots appeared behind her eyes and she quickly dialed Lucifer’s cell praying he picked up in time.


	24. The Hospital again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up again, in a familiar place, she has some doubts of her future, and Lucifer has a bad feeling.

Authors note-   
Hi Guys, this is Sammy. Thank you all so much for the kudos! I appreciate them more than you know. I'm having a bit of a hard time figuring out where this story is going to go so im just going with the flow of it, and hopefully we will get something out of Chloe being the guardian. I hope you guys are still liking it any suggestions please message me or comment and help me get some ideas :) i've been reading lots of Lucifer fanfictions to get some idea's but nothing's popping in my head at the moment. :) Yesterday was my birthday so I am hoping to start up writing more again.   
Happy reading!

The first thing Chloe heard was she woke up was beeping. She knew that sound by now. 

She felt the tell-tale prick of a needle in her arm and winced as the bright white lights of the hospital room assaulted her senses. She blinked her eyes a couple times, opening them slowly. “Oh, thank father.” Lucifer whispered smiling down at her. He had been staring at her sleeping form for the better half of three hours. “What happened?” She asked wincing as she tried to move her torso.   
Lucifer helped her sit up and explained. 

“Well, you have a mild concussion from hitting the side of the table, and you had to get seven stitches in your side where you got stabbed. I told them it was a work-related incident, so they just had me fill out some paperwork.” He said. She nodded. Trixie came rushing in a few moments later and hugged her. “Mommy! You need to stop getting hurt.” She berated hugging her gently. Chloe sighed. This was definitely having an affect on her daughter she thought. 

“I’m sorry baby, I won’t let it happen again. Something just happened that was not excepted and I got thrown off my game.” She replied as Dan walked in with a box of Chocolate cake in hand. Even now Trixie’s favorite dessert was chocolate cake. “Hey Chloe, how are you feeling?” Dan asked going over to the side of the bed and kneeling down. “I’m ok.” She replied. “Thanks for caring for Trix while I am in here.” She added. He nodded. “Of course, Lucifer, can I have a word?” Dan asked. 

“Of course, De…Lieutenant.” Lucifer corrected himself getting up and leaving the two women to some bonding time. “I thought we talked about this..”Dan said frustration ringing in his voice. “What ever are you talking about this time Daniel? “Lucifer asked annoyed. “I am talking about Chloe getting injured. You are supposed to protect her, guard her. She can’t keep getting hurt like this Lucifer.” He said with finality. “She is too important.” He added. He glanced into the room at the pair, Trixie curling into her mom’s side as Chloe wraps her arms around her. 

Lucifer sighed. He knew Daniel was right. He felt extremely guilty for letting Chloe continue to get injured, but he didn’t know how to stop it. He couldn’t wrap her in bubble wrap and lock her in the pent house. She would never approve. “I know and I’m sorry Daniel, but I have it handled. She shouldn’t get injured again.” He said. 

“Chloe is Trixie’s mom. She is fragile. We need to do better. Both of us. I have her on medical leave for two weeks. I suggest you and her come up with some kind of compromise, because this stuff can’t keep happening. What if something worse happens? I can’t lose her to.” Dan said some of his own fears coming to surface. Lucifer nodded in understanding. He couldn’t lose Chloe either. She was the light to his dark and if she died, she would go to Heaven. Something he couldn’t do. He wanted to guard her and keep her safe. “I know Daniel, I feel the same way. I love Chloe.” He said standing a little taller. “You do?” Dan asked his eyebrow raised.  
“Yes, I love her very much and I intend to ask her to marry me, if she will have me.” He said. Dan smiled. “Well I’m happy for you man but please, keep her safe.” He said. The two walked back into the hospital room where Chloe was sleeping soundly with Trixie tucked into her side. 

They all sat in the hospital room until later that afternoon when the doctor came in and finally discharged Chloe. It was the same doctor who treated her gunshot wounds from before. “Stay safe Detective.” He said shaking his head. “That woman is in here more often than any of my other patients. I hope she is ok.” The doctor said to himself. 

They drove home in silence, Chloe asking to go back to her apartment. Lucifer agreed and drove her and Trixie there. Dan had some paperwork to do at the office and had to go in early the next morning. Chloe yawned, the pain killers still having an effect on her. “Lucifer do you want to watch a movie?” Trixie asked. He nodded.

“Sure, urchin you can choose when we get in, I need to get your mother settled.” Lucifer stated tiredness ringing in his voice.   
He knew Chloe was too important to let anything bad happen to her and he wondered if she was the guardian or he. He would do everything from here on out to ensure that she was taken care of, and he was going to have to have a hard conversation with her when she was more alert. He wanted her to leave the department, agree to marry him and stay home. 

The thought was relatively old school, and something she probably wouldn’t agree too but with everything that keeps happening and the fact that she is the guardian of the map, sword and blade, maybe she had a greater purpose in all this. He thought.   
Lifting her effortlessly in his arms he carried her up to her room and got her in a clean set of pajamas. He also tucked her into her bed and she snuggled instantly into her sheets humming pleasantly. He sighed before leaving her bedroom and joining Trixie on the couch. She had already gone up to pop some pop corn and they settled into a familiar routine of watching movies while Chloe rested. 

It gave Lucifer time to think over how he was going to talk to the detective about early retirement, let her know that her and Trixie can move into one of his other homes if they so desire something more “Family friendly”. He would be happy to assist. He just wanted her safe. 

This whole guardian thing had him on edge as of late and he couldn’t figure out why. Maze was currently handling the problem with the demons. Uriel was patrolling hell for the moment, and he needed to talk to his father again. Get things sorted. He had to have a word, but he didn’t know if Dad would likely talk to him again. Maybe the last time was a one off.

Trixie was happily munching on popcorn and watching The little mermaid, one of her more recent favorite Disney movies, she was currently obsessed with them so much so that Lucifer had gone out and bought her the entire Disney vault’s worth of dvd’s for her birthday and Chloe was shocked. He always went over the top with gifts, but that was just Lucifer. The day had wore on it was now almost five in the evening and Lucifer went up to check on Chloe.   
She was still curled up asleep. Her face paler than usual making him frown.

“Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.” Lucifer said gently rousing her. She hummed burrowing into her sheets further. “I don’t wanna.” She mumbled grumpily. “You have to take a pain pill love.” Lucifer said making her wake up a little more. She groaned. “Fine…” She said trying to sit up. Her side still hurt like a mother, but lucifer had gotten some good pain meds for her at the hospital and she was taking advantage of them. “How are you feeling, any better?” He aksed. She nodded. “Yeah just sore.” She replied. “Are you hungry at all? I could make some chicken soup?” He asked. 

She looked up at that. “Sounds perfect.” She replied taking the pill and glass of water and gulping it down. “Lucifer, I was thinking while I was laying down. Maybe I should take some time off from work.” She said looking away. He looked at her for a moment not sure why she was the one bringing this conversation up now. “Love we don’t have to talk about this now, you just need to get better.” He said.   
There was a knock at the door and Lucifer sighed. “We will talk about this when you are feeling better ok?” He asked. 

She nodded lying back against the pillows propped up on her bed. Her hair was a rumpled mess but she didn’t care at the moment. She loved the fact that Lucifer was here taking care of her and Trixie and she could be spoiled for a moment. With Dan, she never got spoiled, even though he tried in his own way. It just wasn’t as caring or forthcoming. He was very matter of fact and get the job done type of dad and husband. 

Lucifer walked downstairs where Trixie had answered the door already. It was Ammenadeal. “Brother, I have some news.” He said. Ammenadeal had been busy patrolling the area making sure everyone was safe from demons and any paranormal beings that might have gotten out of hell. “I think Chloe is in danger, but this time it's not from who we think.” He said.


	25. Is this all part of god's plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and Chloe have a heart to heart chat. Charlotte confronts lucifer.

Charlotte Richards was an easy host body. The Goddess preferred Charlotte's looks and had remembered her from the last few months. She was furious. 

Charlotte longed for acceptance, was easily manipulated, and the goddess of all creation preferred to look attractive to an ugly human.

Did her son really think he could get rid of her so easily? Charlotte sat at her desk at Richard's&Wheeler, and chewed absentmindedly on her pen while her lover and co company owner, Chase Wheeler, was busy pleasuring her from underneath her desk. She fought back a moan lolling her head back and closing her eyes in pleasure. Her blinds were drawn as were her curtains so they had privacy.  
"Oh yeah, right there." She moaned moving her hands down to where Chase's head was between her legs.

She thought more clearly when she was enjoying pleasures of the flesh.  
Chase got up for air. "We should take this back to my place." He whispered huskily. She kissed him back with a fierce passion. "I wish I could, my love, but I have something I need to do." She sighed. 

Chase scrunched his nose up in frustration. He was really cute when he was all riled up.

The two had been lovers in the past, and she had had sex with him many times, but he was getting rather flippant and frustrated with her sudden mood swings. She could tell by his sudden change in mood that he was irritated. "Charlotte, are we ever going to be more than just fuck buddies?" He asked frustration evident in his voice. 

She gasped though her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Of course, Chase, I just have some business to attend to today then I'm all yours for the taking." She walked over to him and twirled her finger around his blue tie. 

"I just get the feeling that I don't mean as much to you as you do to me." He revealed. "Oh Chase, I do care for you. " I promise once I take care of this meeting today at four then i'm all yours. Why don't we get a hotel for the weekend?" She asked. His eyes lit up at that. "Ok, I know a great place, let me make all the arrangements my love." He said kissing her sweetly. She kissed him back biting his lip a little. She enjoyed playing with these humans, making them do everything she wanted with just the touch of her skin.  
She nodded and grabbed her hand bag and cell phone. She had a son to punish.  
Meanwhile at Lux,

Lucifer and Chloe were at Lux kissing passionately. It had been a week and a half since Chloe had gotten out of the hospital. She had 10 stitches up her right side from where Eve had slashed her.  
"Let's go away for the weekend, just you and I. We can go wherever you want to, Europe, Asia, have you ever been to the great wall of China? I've been there twice." Lucifer whispered nipping on her ear lobe. Chloe moaned at the contact and clutched his arms. " What's gotten into you, you know I can't leave for six weeks. I have stiches in my side." She said. Her hair was tied back in a long braid, and she wore some comfortable sweats and a comfy grey sweater. 

Chloe had agreed to stay at Lux while she recovered, and she was on light desk duty at work. Only paperwork. Dan was adamant. He and the rest of the departement were very protective of her and made sure she didn't over exert herself so as to injure her side any further.  
"I know I just want to spend some alone time with my love." He replied. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink of scotch when the elevator door pinged. 

He sighed, He really needed to get a lock on that thing. 

"Charlotte...what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked walking over to Chloe wrapping an arm protectively around Chloe. His warning instincts were screaming at him and he usually was right. Charlotte never just randomly showed up at his house. 

Charlotte was wearing a black skirt and white flowy top. Her hair was down in light golden brown waves. "Hello Son." 

She stepped forward and Lucifer nearly lunged at her. "What are you doing here? I thought I sent you to another galaxy?"He questioned. His eyes never left hers. 

Chloe shrank into Lucifer's side a little more. She was very nervous around Charlotte.  
"I came to let you know I was back of course, and here to help. I know you must have questions about Chloe being the guardian, and I might be able to answer some of them." She walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of scotch downing it. 

"What do you know about Chloe?" Lucifer asked.  
"How did you know I was the guardian?" She asked. She snuck out her phone and quickly texted Maze and Ammenadeal to come over quickly. 

"I knew Chloe was the miracle meant for you and if she is the guardian, then that means she is your guardian son. She is there to guard your heart more than any sword or key." Charlotte said.  
Lucifer thought on this for a moment. If Chloe was put in his path maybe it was to help him and not hurt him. Could his father actually have done something good for him for a change? Lucifer thought back on the conversation with his dad. Though it was brief he thought maybe, God had done something good for him by bringing Chloe into his life. If that was the case, he needed to protect her all the more. This time it was Chloe who spoke up. "Does that mean I'm Lucifer's personal guardian? I thought Maze was his guardian?" She asked. 

Charlotte nodded. "Maze was created for Lucifer in the beginning to be his protector to make sure his requests as king of hell are fulfilled, but you Chloe, you were made to protect Lucifer's heart. 

Chloe smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to him. "Lucifer, that's why I always see the side of you that you can't. Your good side." She said smiling. 

He nodded kissing her tenderly. "Yes my love it would seem so."  
He still had his doubts though. He is always the pessimist. Especially when it came to his mother.  
"That still doesn't explain why you are back." He said.  
Charlotte shrugged. "I have unfinished business with your father. That doesn't mean you need to come to heaven with me. It just means I need to go alone." She said. .


	26. A decision made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God summons Lucifer and Chloe to Heaven. Do they go?

Weeks passed into months, Chloe’s birthday came and went.

They celebrated at Lux. Chloe and Lucifer had gotten into that predictable relaxed relationship. 

They would wake up, go to work, solve cases. There had been several articles written about the tv star detective and her club owner partner in the LA times. 

They had become some of their own type of famous in the LA area. Stars had gotten a hold of them, and Lucifer had wanted Chloe to start her own private investigative company. The Devil and the detective. He swore it had a nice ring to it but she just rolled her eyes and stayed with the police. 

Trixie had gone into sixth grade. She was popular, and a good student. She excelled of course in English and History, and started noticing boys which endearingly did not like.

Things were good. Uneventful. Until God came back into their picture. Heaven and Hell were in unrest. Things were , on the surface off balance and out of it, chaotic. Lucifer was the only one who could control the chaos. God did not want to force his son back into the all powerful position, but he really had no choice. Demons kept escaping, and they could not all be contained. He would have to have a meeting with Chloe and Lucifer. It had to happen. The guardian, had to guard earth. The devil, had to guard hell. That was the new plan but God would hope that they could all come to some sort of agreement. 

“Another Demon has been caught inhabiting a body my king.” Raphael announced entering the throne room in the kingdom of heaven. God sighed. “He was of course contained by Mazakeen, and sent back to hell but I’m afraid it is getting out of control my king.” He stated. God nodded in agreement. “This can not be allowed to continue. I have given Samael ample time but he needs to regain control of hell.” God stated finally. It would be done. 

God was all powerful. To those who believed. To those who never questioned in their faith of the ultimate. He would reveal himself to them. To the doubters, the naysayer’s, well that was an entirely different conversation. God sat on his throne in heaven and listened to prayer after prayer, day after day, answering each one that he could in their own way. Was it exhausting? Maybe. 

To a mortal, yes. He was all powerful though, so time didn’t exist to him. His son however, Lucifer, had an entirely different reality than he did. God gave man free will to do with it what they pleased. He had of course hoped that people would choose to believe in him and that he was there to save people from their sins, so they would not end up in hell but of course, he couldn’t make that determination. Only they could. In this modern day an age with technology, and documentaries, education was the most important tool to humans and that had pretty much debunked his existence all together.

But, God was alive, and he was real, and he was always there, watching listening. 

Most people would never understand his plan for them but he had one. 

For each living and breathing being and creature. Contrary to popular belief, he was not there to smite people into nothingness, he was all love, and just wanted the best for everyone. That was why he had agreed to put Chloe Decker in Lucifer’s path. He needed a guiding light. His son was so full of love and passion that he was often at conflict within himself because of the job God set before him when he made Lucifer fall. He had a plan. Raphael his oldest sat stoically by his side never questioning, but wondering about his brother. Samael and Raphael were close growing up. They would often play together out in the clouds learning to fly. 

“I think it’s time we brought Samael home my son. Don’t you agree?” God asked angelically. There was nothing but peace and calm that had radiated from his presence and Raphael nodded. “Yes, my king. Father would you like me to fetch him for you?” He asked. God nodded. “Yes, and bring Chloe Decker with him. There are things she needs to understand.” He stated. The Angel furled his wings spreading them bright and grand in their view flying away. 

He gave Raphael a lot of his tasks that had to do with Samael because the two were so close. Raphael understood his brother like no other angel had, well now with the exception of Ammenadeal. 

That surprised God, Ammenadeal had a massive life crisis, trying hard to be there for his family, while learning about humans and discovering they were extraordinary and finding a soft spot for them had made Ammenadeal stronger than even he could imagine. Did God know about Ammenadeal baby? Yes, he had held the child in spirit form before it was placed in Linda’s womb.

Linda was chosen for that purpose, she understood Lucifer’s willing nature, to do good, and be a better version of himself. So God had placed Linda in Lucifer’s path as well. God mostly let beings; especially celestial being’s make up their own destiny. It wasn’t his job to decide every single little detail. They would all eventually come answer to him.

Heaven was a constant. Hell was a constant. Uriel had fallen in a sense. He let his jealousy get the better of him and had been in hell ever since Lucifer had killed him. The blow of killing a family member, had taken its toll on Lucifer’s soul, and God knew the instant that happened. That act of sadness in itself had made it be known that Lucifer had redeemed himself and was ready to return to his family. Someone else could take over ruling hell. Gently God nudged the angel of death, in that direction and of course, she complied. 

Back at Lux, Chloe paced restlessly. She was anxiously awaiting Lucifer’s return from his “meeting” With Ammenadeal when there was a familiar rush of wings and a soft eminent glow. She swung around to the balcony to see who it was. “Do not fear. I come in peace.” The angel spoke. He was tall thin with curly brown hair. They all seemed to have brown hair. Chloe thought to herself. She reached behind her jeans pocket to grab the knife she had and held on to it suspiciously. “Chloe Decker, I have heard much about you but have yet to have the pleasure of actually meeting you.” The angel spoke in a refined voice. “I am Raphael, brother to Samael and Ammenadeal.” He said extending his hand in the formal way of human greeting. “I come because father, wishes a meeting between himself and Samael, as well as you.” He stated. 

Chloe’s extended her hand in greeting but her stomach dropped as soon as she heard the mention of Lucifer’s dad. God was, well god. All powerful, scary to think about, and most people only met him when they died, so the fact that he was personally requesting a meeting with her made her want to pass out. Raphael looked concerned at her expression. 

“I apologize I meant no offense; he is very pleased with you Chloe and would like to have a formal meeting between you and my brother and himself to explain certain things.” He tried explaining. “Where is Samael, by the way I was hoping to see him.” He asked looking around the luxurious pent house. 

“Um, he hasn’t returned from a meeting yet. He should be back soon.” Chloe stammered. “Um would you like a drink?” She asked heading over to the bar not really sure what to do. The angel smiled. “Water please.” He seemed friendly, much calmer and less chaotic of a personality then Ammenadeal and Lucifer. 

Where Ammenadeal was strong, lucifer was sultry and sensual, Raph was…elegant. Like he would have fit in well in the 16th Century Vienna. “I can understand why my brother is so taken with earth; it is quite fascinating. He said looking around at all the things. The angel had spent the majority of his existence in heaven and had not had time to really go down to earth to enjoy the earthly realm. Chloe nodded. “Earth is fascinating.” She found making conversation with Raphael was easy but she was anxious for lucifer to get back. He would definitely want to be here for this. 

Finally after what seemed like an hour, the elevator door dinged and Lucifer appeared. The look of shock on his face at the sight of his brother made Chloe want to comfort her love. " He just got here." She said immediatley.   
Lucifer almost ran over to her and wrapped her up protectively in his arms. "What do you want brother?" He snarled. 

"Father requests your presence in heaven along with Chloe." He stated simply.   
Lucifer bristled, that was the last thing he thought he would hear. 

To be continued...


	27. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe decide to go to Heaven. God has other plans.

Authors Note- Hey Guys thanks so much for all the amazing Kudos! I am so happy!!! This has become one of my favorite stories to write and unfold. I just love Lucifer and Chloe and always wondered how this would unfold in my mind. Hope you guys enjoy where it leads! Feel free to leave a comment, this story is also unbeta'd. I edit it myself so I hope it is ok. I try to go back and edit things and mistakes as they are pointed out. Lots of Love,   
Samantha~

Lucifer stood in his pent house a look of complete shock on his face. “No.” He stated folding his arms over one another stubbornly. “Absolutely fricken not.” 

He glared at his brother.

How dare he?! 

Chloe looked between the two brothers and sighed. This was going to take time she thought. She walked over to the bar and got herself a glass of water and pulled out some crackers to snack on. She was starving.

Most of the time she did not understand what they were talking about, unfortunately this time, she did.

She was requested to go to heaven to speak to GOD. 

The GOD. Has anyone ever done this before? She wondered. I mean a lot of people probably have talked to GOD, but met with him face to face? 

“I will not put her in danger any more. She is my true love, my life, I will protect her from even father. Surely you can understand that brother?” Lucifer asked Raphael. 

The angel nodded angelically. "Of course." he replied.

A serene look on his face. He did not seem overly worried with Lucifer’s advances.

Ammenadeal was out patrolling the city, making sure wayward demons did not threaten innocent human lives anymore. Dr. Linda and baby Charlie were safe at their home. “I can’t. We don’t know how the travel between realms would affect you love.” Lucifer said worry crossing his dark gaze. 

Chloe nodded in understanding. Could she travel between realms? That would mean she could technically go to hell as well and be with Lucifer down there.

They both could rule together, be with each other. That was of course the end goal in all of this right? 

Chloe had acquired the personal effects, the guardian key, the sword of areal and the Pentecostal coin, that Lucifer had carried the first few months they had met all that time ago. She would she thought in a heart beat go down to Hell with Lucifer if that meant he didn’t have to be alone in the world. 

Trixie was safe with Daniel, who needed her desperately at the moment because he was going through a somewhat depression that he had had before. Dan was an emotional guy and when Charlotte passed away, it hit him extremely hard and threw him into a tailspin of bad behavior, depression and mood swings. Ella was the only one who could get him out of it and despite his raise and the fact that his life was going well, he never felt 100% good enough, which made Chloe worry about him. 

“I can assure her safety brother; our father would never let anything happen to her. If he summoned her it is for a reason, and Chloe is extra special, her safety is of the upmost importance.” Raphael tried to explain. Raphael and Lucifer sat on the couches in his pent house at Lux. The LA sun was shining in the afternoon hour creating an orange yellow glow a crossed the building. 

Lucifer liked this time of evening because it was very colorful most of the time. The views from this balcony were spectacular and he held many a dinner party at this time. He looked over to Chloe. He wanted to speak to his father, assure her safety and that of her offspring, and his family, he knew He needed to also go back to Hell, it was in his destiny. He was just avoiding the inevitable. 

Sighing he reached over and pulled Chloe close. “I will allow her to go on one condition.” He began. Raphael waited for him to continue. 

He was curious as to what had his brother in such a nervous state. He knew his father would never harm Chloe, but Samael didn’t. It must be from his fall. He thought to himself. “I want to be near her at all times, we are not to be separated, and the meeting will be short and brief.” He stated his demands waiting to hear what his brother says. Raph nodded. 

“That can easily be arranged brother, but trust in us in father, to keep Chloe safe. She was created for a purpose and has done her will through father, for you so you have nothing to fear.” He tried soothing his brother but that statement seemed to make Lucifer angrier. 

“I will come to collect you both tomorrow, get your affair’s in order.” The angel stated before turning to leave.

He decided he would take them at a later time, giving them time to process the event that had just occurred. His father wouldn’t mind waiting a few hours. God was generous enough for that. Lucifer nodded and Chloe smiled and waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow.” She said. 

The angel furled his brilliant gold wings and took off into the sky leaving a golden feather behind in his wake fluttering down to the ground. Chloe went and picked it up gently. “I can’t believe it. I can go up there…with you.” She stated looking up at the sky. Lucifer looked nervous, going straight to the bar and getting himself a stiff few shots. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Lucifer stated downing the shot. He sighed. His father was extremely manipulative, in the eon’s that he had known GOD he did not trust him. God wasn’t there for him when he fell, so why should he trust him now? Yes, they had a lovely conversation and “made up” but how long was that going to last for? He wondered to himself. 

“Lucifer, I will always be with you, you do not have to worry about that.” Chloe said trying to calm his anxious state. She walked over to him and pulled him into her arms soothing him. He sighed hugging her back and kissing her softly. “I can’t bear to lose you, my love.” He said sadly. 

Everything bad always happened to Lucifer, no matter what he tried, things just never went his way in the end.   
“What is the harm in just going?” She asked. He didn’t like this, but relented. “Ok.” We will go together. 

Chloe made the necessary calls later that night, Dan was hesitant as well, he didn’t understand all the celestial stuff just yet, but he trusted Lucifer to keep Chloe safe, and for that he said ok. She spoke to Trixie on the phone and said how much she loved her and how proud she was of the young lady she was becoming. Incase this was Chloe’s last time on earth, the wanted things to be ok. She doubted it was though, Lucifer would make sure she came back unharmed. 

Not that she could imagine GOD harming her. She laughed at the thought. 

They slept together that night in a firey passion of untangled limbs and sheets, their stress melting away at each other’s touch. 

Lucifer made love to her two times, exhausting her by 2am. He went and took a shower as Chloe slept soundly in his bed. Her tousled hair a golden mess of tangles. Her tiny frame took up most of the bed and he chuckled as he walked back into his room and slid in beside her wrapping her up safely in his embrace. 

Chloe stirred early, around six and stretched out like a kitten. She looked around and Lucifer was asleep on the side of the bed facing away from her. She moved closer wrapping her arms around his stomach and breathing his scent in. “Good morning.” She whispered.

He moaned and turned into her. “Well, this is a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.” His deep baritone voice murmured huskily into her hair. “You smell amazing.” He said. “How do you look so beautiful in the mornings?” He asked pulling a hair from her face behind her ear. She smiled. 

“I look like a mess. I need a shower.” She replied scoffing at him. She got up naked walking to the bathroom. Lucifer admiring her backside as she walked away. He chuckled.   
He got up and put his robe on, walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He was planning on being inebriated for this meeting with is dad, and the only way was drinking heavily as well as being drugged. At around 11am Raphael came back down from Heaven to collect them.

“Are you both ready for this meeting?” He asked. Lucifer nodded tugging Chloe tightly to his side. He was worried about her he wasn’t going to lie. Would she be able to travel well? Her stomach twisted with nervous butterflies. This had to be a first. She thought. 

Would she get sick? He wasn’t sure. 

“I trust you still have your wings brother?” He asked. Lucifer furled his large white angel wings and nodded. Chloe always was amazed when he was in both devil and especially angel form. The shock evident on her face. 

“It is going to be rather a long way up, I suggest closing your eyes it will make the flight easier.” Raphael stated as Chloe wrapped her arms up around Lucifer’s neck and buried her face into his shoulder, holding her breath. "Don't worry love. I got you. I won't let anything happen. Breathe." Lucifer whispered in his seductive voice into her hair. 

She closed her eyes tightly and took a shaky breath as he took off into the sky after his brother. The flight was really quick, the shot off like a bullet. Chloe didn’t dare open her eyes until she heard his feet land on something solid. 

Chloe looked up and squinted. Her eyes took a second to adjust, and the first thing she saw was large white pearly gates, clouds and cherubs. Literal, cute little Cherubs with wings and harps fluttering around. "We are here." Lucifer said gently grabbing her hand. She squeezed it and gave him a reassuring smile.   
"Heaven." Chloe stated as the gates opened for them.

They were in Heaven. 

************************************

Well....that happeneed......


	28. Taking it all in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe take in heaven together, Lucifer's nerves almost get the better of him for Chloe does not belong there. She is still human.

Chapter 28  
If Chloe had any previous notions about what heaven looked like, she was surley off the mark. Heaven was amazing. 

Her eyes were almost glazed over with taking in every detail.  
The bright pearly white gates, almost too bright for her eyes made her squint and put her hand up. Literal Cherubs floated above the gates with bow’s and arrow’s and cute little wings and they were smiling down at her and Lucifer. Lucifer. She suddenly turned back to look and see how her love was. He was stone faced. This was the look of a cold hard killer, she thought to herself. His eyes were dark, he was holding onto her hand with a tighter grip then she realized, but she realized he was nervous by the way his eyes darted back and forth like he was expecting something bad at any moment. She couldn’t blame him by the way he always spoke about the place. 

“Follow me.” Gabriel’s sing song voice called from in front. The gates opened, letting them enter and Chloe found herself snuggling closer to Lucifer for reassurance. He tightened his arm around her anchoring her to him protectively, looking down at her and smiling reassuringly. There were no souls for the first few meters of their walking, walking on clouds was like nothing Chloe had ever felt before. No pain, no stress, she was floating on a cloud. 

“Where are we going?” Lucifer finally asked. “We are going to the throne room brother.” Gabriel responded. He sighed, looking upset. “I hope this doesn’t take long.” He replied. She smiled up at him squeezing his hand. They walked for a little longer, after some angels started forming, wandering talking laughing, it was a paradise. Chloe found she had tears in her eyes. The emotion getting to her. She was actually in heaven. She smiled. She wondered where her father was. Her grandpa. Were they up here?   
She found herself looking for anyone she recognized. Lucifer’s deep rumble brought her out of her daze. “ Were almost here.” He noted. Her gaze flicked up to a large white marble building, beautiful and intricately designed with almost henna like swirls around it. “Is this where God is?” Chloe asked. Lucifer nodded. 

“Gabriel, are you sure he requested Chloe? She might not be prepared to face father yet.” Lucifer cautioned his worry in his voice evident for her. He nodded his wings flapping resolutely. “Yes brother, do not fear, Father only wishes to thank her.” He stated alleviating some of the worry in Lucifer’s tone. Chloe snuggled closer needing the warmth only he could provide for she was entirely out of her element. There was a tall handsome looking man standing at the doorway, next to the throne room, waiting for their arrival. Chloe’s throat clenched. Tears immediately formed in her eyes. She knew that frame instantly. “Daddy?” She asked. 

"Hi Monkey." He said walking up to her. She walked up to him and jumped into his arms crying. Emotions overtaking her she could barley control the tears flowing. Lucifer and Gabriel stood back and let them have their moment. " I had to come and see you." Her father said finally after a few minutes and held her at arms length looking her up and down. "You look beautiful. Just like your mother." He smiled warmly. There was an ethereal glow about him, a calm serene presence. " I have missed you so much. I feel so lost without you." Chloe said brokenly. Her father smiled kindly down at her his love pouring over them. Even Lucifer remained quiet. 

"You have made me more proud than anything I could have Imagined, you are a strong fierce cop and always follow the rules, you always do right and put everyone else before yourself. You should be proud sweetheart." He said brushing a tear off her cheek. She choked and looked back at Lucifer smiling. He looked and walked up to Lucifer extending his hand. Lucifer gently shook it and smiled warmly. He stood regaly, as he always did when he met someone. "It's finally been a pleasure to meet you Lucifer Morningstar. Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter." He said. Lucifer nodded. "I would protect her with my life. She is my whole world." Lucifer said. He smiled. "I know you love her, take good care of each other. Treat her well." He said shaking his hand again and turned back to Chloe. John Decker's reputation preceded him. He was more of a man then any Lucifer had ever come across in his entire existence. He exuded power and love. 

"I have to go now sweetheart, but I will always be with you in your heart." He said placing his large calloused hand over Chloe's hard. She started crying harder again. " Don't go dad. Stay with me." She sobbed hugging him tightly. "Give Trixie a big hug from me. I love her so much." He said into Chloe's hair. He finally pulled her back and walked into the clouds, leaving Chloe Sobbing into Lucifer's shoulder. He wasn't sure she was emotionally ready to face God but they were going to have to anyway. "Are you ok?" He asked after a minute. Gabriel thankfully gave them time to get their emotions under control. 

Chloe nodded. "Yes I think so." She sniffed. Lucifer not having any kleenex, handed her his cravat from his ten thousand dollar suit he wore.   
Chloe blushed smiling and blowing her nose. 

"I love you Chloe." Lucifer said. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he would do everything that he could to protect her. 

"I Love you too Lucifer, so much." She said hugging him and together they walked into the throne room to meet the Lord and Savior.


End file.
